Zombie Wars
by Lolo25
Summary: Summary inside. No Flamers what so ever unless it's to give good advice. PS Pray Fanfic don't delete this story X3
1. Chapter 1

_Well here's a new story._

_This is like a experiment story as well. _

_Each chapter is going to be or I'll try to make as clear, detailed, clean cut as possible_

_So don't except fast updating_

_The Rowdyruff Boys and Powerpuff Girls do not I MEAN DO NOT have their powers._

_Anyway here's the Summary (I PLAYED TO MUCH ZOMBIE GAMES AND WATCHED TO MUCH MOVIES! :3) :_

_After a unknown military evacuation was called everyone in the world is almost a flesh eating brain dead zombies. Only few are alive and most are dead. Most will say it start in the town called Townsville which is where six adults around age twenty-four are __surviving. Their parent both died as they couldn't find them. This insane mess started nine years ago as they were barely in high school at the time. No rules to follow, no consequences, no law but only one rule actually LIVING. Living is a term they know to well. Living is envoled with, guns, plans, hideouts and a team. This is the key to fight for survival in a world of zombies._

* * *

><p>Moaning and groaning could be heard in a empty, cold deserted town called Townsville. Fire could be seen smoking itself in the air. People roamed the streets, some just laid there letting flies land on them. Others though was eating dead bodies with blood falling down their faces. Bloody with rotting flesh. It rained more than usual in the town that <strong><em>use <em>**to be filled with humans. As the clouds were crying for the lost of people. Though some lived actually hiding, waiting for those men in the military to come and wipe out every damn creature in the town. This was not true, they are own their own here, by themselves as the military itself were zombies themselves.

A woman around her twenty's more likely to be no older than twenty-four was looking through cabinets and food closets. She had black combat boots, green eyes, a black jacket, dark green shirt that show her belly button, dark blue jeans. Her hair was black as the sky at night. She carried a machete, hundred ninety shotgun bullets, and a pump shoutgun. She had blood staining her right cheek and black hoop earrings. Her quest was too look for any chips, flat soda, and any type of meat or food. She already had a bag of fruit, can of crab meat, the soda she was having a hard time of looking for the chips. When she found some though she heard a clatter in the other room then groaning of the something that isn't consider alive. "Shit." She pulled out her gun and got ready. Ten or twenty zombies came out of the other room and ran for her. She shot at five of them and ran towards a window.

She reloaded her gun and shot five more then jump out the window of the apartment yet landing on the roof of a drug store. She saw her motorcycle only to feel her pouch vibrate. She took it out and saw it was her sister and then the scouter. She looked at the clouds then the zombies who were now walking stupidly trying to get to her. "Starving ass bastards aren't you guys." She look again at the clouds and answered it, "What's up?"

A man at the same age as the woman started to speak, "Where the hell are you with the damn chips?" He was cleaning his pistol, 12mm to be exact. He had black hair, dark green eyes, a blue-green shirt on, black jacket, black jeans and dark dark converse on. He also carried a metal bat. He looked at the picture they took in the sophomore year. He sent out the request for the chips.

The woman sighed at him, "Hold your fat ass." She looked at the zombies that was now falling off the railing and then started walking towards the store she was on top of which isn't far from the apartment. She shot a few but only to have the runners come. "Hey, I thought you said this area was clear?" She spoke angrily as seeing they started to climb the store. She saw her motorcycle not to far from where she was at. She put her gun back and got her machete out.

"I did a month ago, besides the fact, be careful and try not to get bit." He gave almost a worry in his voice. The scouter combed through his hair. He looked at his two brothers and her sisters. They were a team for real now, yeah they fought with each other when they were younger even a little as teens. He felt a comforting hand on his shoulder seeing it her sister who was the navigator on how to get through certain areas of the lost town. She had blonde pigtails, a blue long sleeve shirt with a black jacket, black combat boots, and light blue jeans. Her eyes are the color of the sky if he could remember what the sky look like it would be through her eyes.

The woman was cutting through zombies who came close by as she was running for her bike. Once she got there, she turned it on quickly and revved it up before speeding off but yet attracting the runners. They hissed at her as they were gaining speed. "YOU FUCKERS!" She held out her machete seeing that there were more running from the front. The machete sliced through them. She kicked one off but almost losing control. She turned down into a sub way station going down on the tracks. She hopped off her bike running quickly as it parked in automatic garage door. She got to the hideout door but seeing some of them noticed her. She shot about six of them and run inside locking the door. "Yo."

Her sister looked at her sternly, "Did you get the things?" She had red hair, pink eyes, she wore light eye liner and massacre, a pink tank top with a black jacket, black combat boots. Her hair that was down to her back was tied down with a red scrunchy. Her hands on her hips as she was looking at her sister who was three minuets younger than her who was also the gatherer. Her sister threw her the fruit. "Good." She walked to put the fruit in fridge.

The green eyed woman sat down next to the scouter. She gave him his chips. He saw blood on her and her machete was soaking in fresh dead living blood. "You ran into runners?" She smirked at him showing no bite marks. He laughed popping open the chips then letting his brother with red eyes and other brother with midnight blue eyes have some with the green eyed lady. "So were you scared?"

She looked at him shoving the surprisingly fresh chips in her mouth. "Hell yeah, they all came as freaking stampede. I am surprise I didn't die out there." He looked down as he was remembering his father, she looked down as everyone else knew that the memories of their signals fathers were coming back. She smiled at everyone, "Hey do we still have shrimp, salad and the frozen bread that should be un-thaw now?" Her younger sister pulled out the soft and fresh bread. "Who want seafood dinner?" They looked at her strangely, "I got crab meat." They all agreed to the fun idea.

After dinner, the two green eyed people went to the shooting range. The shooting range was a place they set up on top of the roof on their hideout. It was lucky that they weren't that smart to climb a simple metal fence. She shot one right in the eye. The man laughed at the shot as she shot one in the crotch. "Ow, that have to hurt." This made her laugh madly. "Hey, Buttercup..." He blushed lightly.

"What Butch?" She looked at him curiously. She smirked by the fact one the zombies were eating the dead ones, and second Butch was blushing darkly. She shot one more then set all her attention to him.

He sighed nervously, "Do you wanna share covers tonight?" She cocked an eyebrow at him. "Mean like I feel a cold front coming in." She just smiled at him and his awkward request. She shot five more and went inside. "Hey is that a yes or no?" She just laughed. He smacked himself in the face, 'Why in the hell I asked that fucking dumb ass of a questions.' He walked back inside as he guessed feeling a cold front coming into play.

Once he made his way down to where everyone else was at he saw Buttercup laying in his and her cover. She looked at him, "Yeah. I feel that cold front come in." She patted the space next to her. He laid down with her on the cold tile floor. He saw everyone else asleep. She looked at him as he looked at her. They both listen to the low sound of the zombies and the pitter patter of rain outside. "Hey..." He stared at her listening clearly. "Do you ever think they sing... I mean the zombies. When they don't see us... humans out and do they even remember the sun or night?"

He looked at her shrugging, "Hard to say really." He rolled on his back as he was originally on his side. She looked at him staying on her back. He looked at her intently. He saw goosebumps on her tan skin. He scoot close to her. She blushed looking at him curling into a ball, "Hey, you still think the military is still alive. She rolled her eyes and gave him a somewhat comforting hug.

"Hell no." They both fell asleep.

_HOW DID YOU LIKE IT!_

_I am not continuing until I get 5 reviews_

_This was a test run:_

_Was very good grammar or okay? Was very description?_

_Honest views but no flamers I am fucking serious!_

_Characters in somewhat the same personalities_

_Peace _

_MERRY CHRISTMAS! XD_


	2. Chapter 2

_Chap two_

_Yes, I said not very fast updating_

_I hope you like it though_

_Enjoy_

* * *

><p>Buttercup heard the hideout alarm go off. Her eyes popped open scanning the area quickly seeing Butch getting ready. She saw her older sister looking at the computer monitors. She went beside her looking at the screen intently. She gasped seeing the runners throwing up and mutating in a small form. Some had boils fill to a disgusting rate. 'What the... fuck.' She looked at the three boys getting their guns and weapons ready. She grabbed her gun and machete, but only to be stopped by her young sister by three minuets. "I need to help them, Bubbles get out of the way." She try side stepping her only to trip. She saw the men run out hearing the cycles rev and zoom off. "WHAT THE HELL!"<p>

Her blonde sister sighed looking at the map, "Buttercup, listen you can't go where they go all the time." Buttercup went back to the monitor, her body twitched seeing the men driving through the zombies. Some ran after them. She bit her lip. Bubbles knew how she - her sister - felt about the dark haired, dark green eyed man. She stood next to her, "He'll be okay."

Blossom looked at her sisters smiling, "We're a team." The greened eye woman looked at her sister. "Remember what dad said, us before them." Buttercup knitted her eyebrows together in angry upset form, she stuck her machete in the table. She walked off to the somewhat food storage. It was silence for a while. The blonde haired woman just took out a map of the next section of the town and gave it too Blossom. The woman smiled at her youngest sister wishing she was second born. 'Damn it, Buttercup could be so rebellious, so angry, so naive and so darn stupid. Crap." She looked at the screen seeing that the zombies were out of the area.

Butch took his bat and slammed a zombie's head into the ground. He saw his brothers finishing off the last zombies. He let out a heavy breath, his thoughts flooded with Buttercup and their conversation of last night. 'Can... they still feel pain.' He heard water drops drip into a puddle. He heard crows cawing in a distance. Brick was talking to Blossom - the captain of the group. 'Who made that bitch captain anyway?' He felt a nudge and saw it was his younger brother, Boomer the weaponry. "What Boom?"

He smiled at his stressed brother, "Man, who would of thought we be fighting for our lives." He sat down next to the man who was gazing at the wall. "You have a hots for one of the three women back at the hideout. Don't you." Butch looked away hearing Buttercup's voice shouting and complaining about coming and helping them. He looked at the green eyed man deep in thoughts. "Yo, Brick why didn't Blossom want Buttercup to come with us?" This made his oldest brother the second in command cover his mouth quickly. Butch eyed the two as if they were holding a dark secret.

His older brother looked away guiltily. The dark haired man slam up against the wall. "WHY THE HELL WASN'T SHE ALLOWED TO COME!" His voice carried off through the somewhat tunnel they were in. They saw their younger brother panicking seeing the runners coming at full speed. "Damn... we'll talk about this later as a group." They hopped on trying to stay far from the runners though some were mutating at that.

The Leader- Blossom looked at the men. She saw a angry scouter, 'Damn he found I didn't want my sister to go...' She ignored the angry looking Butch. She continued looking at the screen seeing the zombies stop mutating. "Thank god." She turned her attention to the the co-captain. "Report."

Before Brick could speak Butch spoke up, "Why didn't you let Buttercup come? She is the best shooter and aim! WHY!" He growled angrily. He was always known for his anger issues and martial arts. He was like a volcano about to erupt. He was put in jail for almost beating Buttercup's ex boyfriend Mitch almost to a bloody pulp. He was protective of people close to him. He would die for them in heartbeat. "Tell me now."

Buttercup came down hearing why she couldn't come as her sister was explaining the reason, "You know damn well... I don't trust you around her." Brick looked away to avoid the eyes of his young brother. "You can get her killed or even manipulate her into something stupid. You two together can put a end to our team." The dark haired man walked out of the room only to be looking at the young sister of his **_leader _**in the eyes. Blossom stared at the both as if warning them not to speak to each other. He shoved the woman a little not being mean but almost playfully.

The woman looked at the red head, "So what kind of trouble he can get me in. Honestly, I wouldn't be surprise if you got screwed by any of the men here." She grabbed her shout gun and went to the roof to let off some steam. Blossom sighed frustrated by the two most hard headed people ever. Brick looked at Boomer telling him to the camera.

She was shooting the mutating zombies and some that are laying down. The blew up spreading their pieces everywhere. She noticed something strange with a few. They were staring at her directly, she aimed and shot only for it to drop down and look at her. She gasped by the sight of that. 'What the fuck...' The zombies walked off as if they were called. 'What is happening...' She jumped in shock by a voice of a man and she heard a smirked in that voice. "What do you want pansy boy?" The man looked at her and shot one without aiming. He looked at her as if wanting to ask a question. "Come one Butch tell me what the matter with you."

He laughed by her shocked faced. "Nothing girly." She was pissed by what he called her. She tackled him about give him a good hard sock in the face. He grabbed her fist and looked at her. "Buttercup... why are we still trying to survive?" She gave him a puzzle look. "Boomer told me... have I ever thought of fighting for our lives... I played games like this." He choked a little, "I am afraid..." She gasped by this. "I am afraid of dying... we don't get a second chance at this." She got off of him only to go back to shooting. He heard thunder clap in the distance. The zombies once again went back to their somewhat song like groaning. He saw a bird that looked like a sparrow. 'One shot... one life.' He felt rain pelting his tan face. Buttercup gave him a hand to him. He grabbed her hand.

"Butch, we have to make most of our life. Whether it's fighting for our lives or not." She pulled him up. "We have to fight for our lives... for out future... even if there isn't one. We and maybe some others will have to rebuild this. If anything... for out fathers. You know they want that." He soaked in her words like a wet sponge. Every concrete detail, every syllable, every line. He looked at that mouth were those words came from. She took his hand and looked him dead in the eyes. "Fight together or die alone?" She asked.

"Fight together."

They saw the Sparrow flying down with another one they looked at them and flew off together.

Bubbles sat on the make shift couch sighing sadly by today awkward fight. She looked a new map she was working on. She saw the weaponry sit next to her. She blushed darkly by the fact he was looking at her work. "Hey Bubbles, what ya' working on?" She showed him the map. He smiled as he took in her body. He nice milky skin, her curves and her eyes. "You are so sexy." She looked down. "It's fine your sisters won't mind." He kissed her neck. She shudder only to be in shock hearing laughter of her sister and Boomer's brother. "BUTCH!" Butch noogied his brother head, "KNOW WHAT... I am going to bed." Bubbles walked away to got too sleep also.

"DON'T GET TO FRISKY!" They both shouted laughing. They sat down looking at the wall sighing. They closed their eyes falling deep into sleep.

A man in a lab coat with some dried up blood, black boots, pink eyes with red eyes showing not tiredness but the zombie disease. He had sharp teeth but looked human. He wore black boot, a purple shirt and blue jeans stained with blood also. He smirked hearing the zombies speak to him. "Excellent." He cackled by the fact that the zombies were mutating to speaking and their bodies form new effects. He looked at the birds they were mad for flesh, the dogs had showed skin, eyes were red like blood-shot red, fangs were a dirty red, claws black, blacker than black. He smiled at his pets. "I am... Zombie Lord." He cackled louder.

_Who is this man?_

_Why did those Zombies stare at Buttercup?_

_All will be shown in the next chap!_

_Have a wonderful Christmas!_

_Oh and please R&R Thanks_

_XD_


	3. Chapter 3

_Chapter 3_

_I am really truly hoping you are enjoying this story_

_Anyway thing you wanna ask me or add to this story will be accepted_

_Cause I am going to need some help_

_Enjoy_

* * *

><p>The man in the lab coat was feeding his <strong><em>pets<em> **flesh and hearts. "Eat my animals and mutate." He chuckled by the gruesome scene he's watching. The dogs were feasting, their gaping maws were growling and barking at one another. Some even bit each other in the necks. He laid his eyes on the alpha one who was on stage two going on stage three. The alpha dog head was splitting, a tongue spilled out. It ribs went over its face making it like a armor. 'Excellent.' He walked down the hall leaving the beast to feed then leave the scraps for the birds.

He looked at female zombie. She groaned at him. He laughed at the female disgusting naked form. "Its okay my dear. Your husband the Mayor is dead." He went to monitor that was scanning her brain. "Funny you have memories of him and nothing else." He slapped the zombie's face. Blood splatter on the floor. Her red hair was dull, was duller than anything; it was like a pale red rose in the dead of winter. He licked the infected blood. "I can't turn and I won't die." He looked at his zombies mindlessly walking into each other. 'Some of these zombies are special so they will mutate a bit faster and more different. "Isn't that right Miss Bellum?" She groaned as if responding. He showed her a picture of the green eyed woman with raven hair. "Find her and bring her to me. Follow the others." He pressed a button that did a hissing sound dropping the dead woman. She walked off slowly going to do her task.

Blossom was on her routine workout session. She did a few pushups, crunches, and pull ups. She took on a lot of responsibility she remembered when she saw her rival- Princess as a zombie. It was horrible, she felt guilty because she wished she died and now she is dead or undead. She had too take care of her sisters most of all Buttercup. She worried about her the most because she tried to be rowdy like the boys. She was that untamed flower in the meadow. She wanted to be from her _root _of her girl hood. She was sometimes jealous of her for that toughness. 'Buttercup...' She slid down the wall sighing sadly afraid of thinking her sister would die a horrible death.

She looked at her young sister- the gather. She looked at her, "What the fuck is wrong with you." Blossom sighed walking out of the workout hall. Buttercup shrugged. 'Must be on her period.' She laughed to herself then looked at the wall then the roof. 'I wonder how long these walls are going to hold.' She tied her laces good and tight. She felt aggitated by the fact that those zombies just stared at her. She swallowed hard feeling her throat dry. Her body shook, her hands trembled, 'Everyone here is scared when they go out there. Everyone.' She stood seeing Brick eating a banana. "What?"

He smiled at her, "Today you and my young bro- Butch are going to gather and scout a new area. So get ready sweetie." Buttercup walked up to him, kneeing him in the crotch hard. She looked at him as he looked at her, "Be careful." She nodded heading off to get ready. He winced by her knee, 'Damn... I am going to be sore for a while.'

He looked at his ally during this run, he blushed to himself chasing away thoughts from their sophomore year together. He sometimes wished he had the guts to tell her how he felt. 'Get your damn mind out of the gutter' He scolded his mind as it was filling up with thoughts of the woman before him. He grabbed his communicator, bat and pistols - duelist to be exact. He combed through his hair. He looked at his little brother. "Boomer take care of Brick." He nodded making Brick sock him in the arm. They gave him some fruit energy bars.

The gather looked at the list she was suppose get or try to get. She stared at the scouter then her sisters. "I'll be okay. Promise." She got her supplies ready and weapons. She grabbed some frag grenades. She looked t the scouter once more and his brother. 'Stupid men but they live life to the fullest like always.' She remembered when she tried to shoplift but Blossom stopped her. The men got arrested and was in jail for ten hours having a blast so she heard. Now she was getting a chance to do what guys get to do. The two walked out to the motorcycles and revved off.

Blossom looked at the monitor and saw them leaving all screens going to the next intended unknown location. On the radar it was showed no one in the three thousand radius of their area. 'God give them strength.'

Buttercup hopped off the bike, while Butch was setting up the cameras and mics on any smooth or flat surface. The clouds were light but still blocked out the warmth of the miss sun. Some warmth came sometimes. Buttercup sat on the bench waiting for the man setting the cams. In the shadows were predators lurk, were things from nightmares squirm something was watching the two. It moved quickly back into the shadows causing stubble noise. Buttercup jerked her head to the noise and saw a rat running for cover back into the shadows. She smiled but then gasped hearing it squeaked. She stood up and got her gun. Butch looked at her and heard growling from a alleyway. He got back to back with Buttercup. They then heard breathing. Each others breathing. He took out both pistols listening intently to every corner.

A dog with fur falling and skin peeling off jumped from the alleyway Butch was looking at landing in front of Buttercup. She gasped by the sight of the dog. She shivered but then felt Butch grabbing her by the arm. He whispered to her, "Stay still Buttercup... they're not alive." She stepped back with him a little. He cocked his pistols the dog growled as ten zombies came out. They stared at Buttercup as they clearly remembered what their boss told them. Butch looked at the dog then the zombies. He swallowed hard. He felt his partner twitching on her trigger. "I take the pooch on three." He counted slowly. "One... two... three!" He shot at the dog who was still standing and running towards Butch.

The zombies ran after her. She shot five of them and sliced through three of them her machete. One hissed at her right in her face. She kicked it face to where it head rolled off. She looked at Butch who was on the asphalt floor holding the dog back with his bat. She saw the other zombies gone. She shot the dog off hearing it yelp and die. "You okay?" She asked helping the man up. He nodded whacking the twitching dog. "Double tap nice." She heard moaning behind her and hot breath on her neck. Butch swallowed hard. Buttercup stood still.

"GET DOWN!" He shouted shooting Ms. Bellum in head, as Buttercup slid through her legs. He smirked, "Stupid whore." He gasped when he saw her still standing. "What the hell." Ms. Bellum screeched as her arms cracked and blood splatter. Buttercup got next to Butch. They watched in horror seeing a child fall. attached onto her back. It skin spread and created wings in a way for the dead woman. "HOLY FUCK!" The two ran into a building which seemed to be like a**_ hospital_**. They gasped seeing they ended up in the worst place to be. A hospital in a zombie infested hell hole. "God damn i-" He was stopped by Buttercup.

"Quiet..." She listened onto the outside isolated world, and inside the lobby of the five story hospital. "She's gone." He looked down angrily. "Butch we have to find another way out of here. One I know she's ain't gone really, two those dogs could tear us to shreds if we're not on our game." He nodded. "We split if we have too." He stood close to her. "Together."

"Together." They walked down the bloody corridor together unknowing something worst than the flying zombie Ms. Bellum. It looked at the two with it piercing red eyes as it tears was spilling down. It disappeared into the air vents.

_I HAVE BEEN WATCHING TO MUCH MOVIES!_

_Anyway I hope your not to creep by this... Laugh if you want_

_I creep myself by this_

_Imagine__ this as a freaking game!_

_Peace_

_Tis' the zombies OMFG!_

_X3_


	4. Chapter 4

_Chap 4_

_This is for Zombie fans and Power Puff Girl fans_

_Anyway I hope you are enjoying this story_

* * *

><p>Buttercup looked at the flickering lights and dead fly covered bodies. She kept her head down sniffling a bit remembering her father being pulled by the zombies. Butch looked at his ally as he saw tears falling down gently her face. He swallowed hard. Fear of hospitals was his phobia but now he have a reason to hate and have a phobia of these kind of places. He looked into a door and saw dead bodies but some twitched a little. Buttercup looked at him cleaning her tears seeing he was distracted. "There's no naked women alive where you can fuck."<p>

He gave her a hateful glare but sighed, "No... some of these freaks are still alive." He saw one staring at them. Buttercup swallowed hard remembering that face. Butch said the old school teacher name. "Miss... Kin..." She yelled as in agony and thirty zombies maybe more were heard coming their way even ones in the rooms were banging on the doors. "FUCK! RUN LIKE HELL!" He grabbed Buttercup's hand shooting at the elevator button then Miss Kin head. He threw her into the two doors.

"BUTCH!" She held the door open, while he was shooting at the few zombies in front of him. "HURRY UP!" She held the button as long as she can. He turned around shooting a zombie right between the eyes. It fell down dead as he ran in side. She let go of the button and the elevator door closed cutting off the head of the zombie. She looked at in disgusted. She looked at the man who was checking his ammo in his duelist. "You son of a bitch. You almost got killed." She slid down the elevator wall sighing. "Too close for comfort." He nodded sitting down next to her. She looked at him blushing slightly for unknown reason but also was glad he was alive still. "Do you think the others are worried about us?"

Butch shrugged, "I don't know... maybe. Either they are worried or they don't give a shit if we are alive or not." He felt the elevator hummed and moved up to the fifth floor slowly. They closed their eyes only to feel the lights flicker, and rumbling in on the roof. Butch stood up as Buttercup tensed up. They felt the elevator stopped and heard something scurry on the roof the elevator. "What the he-" Then a cable snapped, then another as the thing scurried back into the air vents and shafts. Elevator fell down at thirty-five mile per hour to the basement floor. Butch held on to Buttercup while hanging onto the railings.

Blossom looked at the newly installed cams and microphone. She smiled at the newly progressed but her smile quickly turned into a frown as her sister and Butch should of been here. She saw a dog it was mutated beyond belief. 'What the hell...?' She feared the worse. "Oh god..." She felt tears prickling her eyes. "Please let them be alive." She became startled by her sister- the navigator. "Bubbles..." She blinked away her tears.

The blue eyed woman had tears running down her face. "Buttercup dead?" Blossom shook her head. "LIAR!" Blossom flinched by her usually timid sister. She ran toward the dark blue-eyed man. "Boomer..." She was stopped by a hugged by him. Brick sighed covering his face. Blossom screamed seeing Miss Bellum eyes in the a camera lens. Bubbles bit her lip. "WE HAVE TO LEAVE!"

Brick looked at her. "WE CAN'T!" He growled angrily, "How are they suppose to find us? They could be alive. Your forgetting they can out run a freaking horde if they wanted to." He slammed his fist in the sofa. "We stay for ten days... then we leave." He looked at Blossom and she nodded.

The pink-eyed looked at the three, "We take shifts. Three sleep one is awake. Got it?" They nodded. Blossom walked off to do her workout routine. 'Please let them live. Please god please.'

Butch coughed up dust and groaned in pain. 'Crap...' He then remembered Buttercup. He looked at around the basement and felt something on his crotch area. He looked down and saw it was Buttercup. "Oh thank god it's her head on me." He blushed and smiled until her felt a stinging pain. "OW!" Buttercup rolled her eyes then glaring at him. "Honestly Buttercup it was unlucky that you landed like that." He did a sly smile, 'I am a lucky bastard.'

The green-eyed woman looked at the man before her standing up. "It look like we're in the basement." She took out her flashlight and hooked to her shotgun and looked around the basement. "Damn, I hate basements." Butch was doing the same with one of his pistols. She looked at the door and the stairs. "Concrete good." She stepped on a step having Butch close behind. "Partner." He smirked keeping her blind spot protected a bit. Somewhere in the darkness was the thing in the lobby and in the elevator shafts watching them. Butch saw it tail and he swallowed hard.

They got back to the first floor stairs. Butch looked out the window door and saw zombies roaming around a bit. She already counted about fifty-five of them. "No way we're going through there again." He looked at the woman. She nodded in agreement. "Buttercup... if I don't make it..." He bit his lip then looked away. "Tell my brothers be safe." She nodded looking at him worriedly.

"Your a bad liar Butch." he blushed and shyly rubbed the back of his head. She tugged on his jacket as a sign telling him to hurry along up to the second floor. It was dark and noiseless as they trudge up the flight of stairs. They stayed side by side each other staying alert. Butch wished none of this happened. He wished he can go to a school dance with Buttercup or lose his god damn virginity before he dies. He groan in sudden depression. "What the hell is wrong with you?"

He looked at the woman in front of him. "You know you are one fine lady." She looked away blushing. he laughed seeing he got her. They dropped the conversation and continued their way to the second floor. Once arriving at the door, they saw their were no zombies. "Damn, that's not a good sign." He opened the door and saw a man with tears in front of the door. "Holy..." He stepped back seeing the man dead.

"Butch we..." She stepped back as Butch swallowed hard. They took a step up the stair and the man busted through. They looked at the man who was infused with a rat- a giant gnarly rat body. The rat had no fur, it tail four feet long with spike at the tip. Red blood shot eyes and it was panting hard. The two ran quickly to the third floor door; not looking back. "I AM NOT DYING BY A FUCKING RAT!"

They busted into the door and seeing hardly any zombies but the zombie rat ran into the wall but it retracted and look at the two. It squeal and the zombie man groaned angrily. It looked at it target and it had eyes on Butch. It tried to pounce on him but Butch whacked it in the face causing the rat to spew out blood and baby zombie rats. "Oh that's not right." The two ran only to see a nurse with a scalpel. She was dead and mad at the new comer. Butch though shot at her and Buttercup shot at the rat thing. It got back up. "IT WON'T DIE!" Butch shouted running with Buttercup.

They came to the end of the of the third floor hallway and to the fourth floor stairs. They looked at the thing and it looked at it. It was hungry and they looked good to them. It did a blood curdling screech and ran straight for them; as they ponder on what they are going to do as in avoiding the rat or trying to kill it.

_Yeah I ended it off here_

_Think of it as a cliff hanger_

_Wait... it is!_

_Ha Ha, now wait._

_I hope you had an awesome new years! _

_Any way wait for my next chap_

_I hope your not to creep out_

_Honestly to god I hope your not._

_Peace! _

_R&R Please XD_


	5. Chapter 5

_Chap 5_

_Yes I been gone for a while but you know this drains a lot_

_I will be needing some help with this story in due time_

_SO don't scream from fright in enjoy_

_=D Guess who's the mini boss and the real boss_

* * *

><p>Buttercup took a step towards the stairs. Butch looked at her; his green eyes were darting from her to the monstrous thing in front of him. The zombie screeched horribly thus alerting the other undead damnation. The two humans took a run for the stairs wanting to avoid any confrontations but that only led the rat to be more pissed and chased them up the stairs. The zombies followed close behind now smelling the flesh on their bodies fresh and ready feast on. The dark greened eyed man shot one in the face only to see more coming. The raven haired woman looked back and saw the Zombie rat upper body had a man mutated to it's body. She stopped and waited for it to get close. "WHAT ARE YOU DOING!" Her partner shouted.<p>

She cocked her shot gun and fired. The bullet flew right into the head of the man that was attached to the rats body. 'Bulls eyes.' The rat shudder and was attacking the other zombies giving them time to run. "Butch, that dead guy is the key. The rat is the brawn and the man is the brain- literally the brain. Take the man out you kill the confused rat." The man looked behind him hearing screeching and groaning. They kept running until they made it up to the roof. Rain fell down darkening the rooftop, the dark stormy clouds were gathering they then realized that Miss Bellum was or maybe still out there.

Lightening cracked showing the zombie rat panting and its friend mouth open. They were now both hungry-the man was twisting as skin was being separated from fur that was matted with blood and fleas. He fell on the floor making it seem like he was dead but his mouth was now connecting to the rat tail. They were now like a giant scorpion zombie rat. The rat has eyes on Butch for he was the one to attack him.

The two jumped out of the having the rat hit the wall but they gasped when they saw Miss Bellum-naked and dead flying for Buttercup. Butch shot Miss Bellum grabbing her attention. The greened eyed woman shot the rat before it attack. What they realized while back that if you get scratched by a infected you have to take medicine most likely alcohol and drown the virus but that is only for a scratch a vaccine or cure is still out of reach. Fortunately the gather all ways carry alcohol for good reasons and its not the drinkable kind.

Miss Bellum flew straight for Butch was once again distracted by the rat who was trying get a good chunk off him. Buttercup growled and took aim at the Miss Bellum, 'Sorry.' She shot the once alive woman in one of her wings which made her scream almost human like as she fell down into a somewhat sewer line. The woman of green eyes heard a loud crack then a thud after loud squeak. Butch was panting he looked on himself and saw no fleas that may have the virus and scratched there were none as with bites too. The woman though eyes flutter closed as she gave out to exhaustion. Butch held her close to him looking for a way down. He shined a light down into the sewer hole and saw Miss Bellum gone. He looked at the way they could go down but this was too dangerous so he looked for a trash dumpster full of trash and saw there was one on the back ally. He held his partner tight as they fell into the dumpster hoping to survive.

Blossom was laying down sighing looking at the space were the other to members would sleep. She cried fearing the worst but others had faith they will make back alive. Brick hugged her behind the waist sensing her cry. "Hey, come on we need you as a leader. Our youngest siblings need faith more than ever. Your sister and my brother with green eyes who like to crack jokes are strong they need us to be strong." The pink eyed woman was moved by his speech of somewhat.

"You believe they are alive?" She asked the red eye man who was stroking her back calmly.

He smiled at her, "I believe it." He gave a quick kiss but was in blushing a deep red. "S-Sorry... the mo-" His eyes went wide when he felt a pair of hot lips on his. She looked at him lightly stroking his bottom lip.

"Thank you for giving me hope." She went to check on her younger sister and his younger brother.

Brick felt a vibration in on his side, he pulled out hearing light breathing. 'Butch... it's Butch...' He smiled happily, "BUTCH!"

The green eyed man looked up seeing the clouds part a little. He saw some stars and smiled but then hearing a familiar voice. He groan pulling out is communicator surprisingly it was still working. "Brick..." He look to see Buttercup on top of him breathing lightly. 'Damn my head is pounding.'

The red haired man smiled happily, "Butch are you okay is Buttercup there with you? Where are you at?" He asked having the other three come behind him.

Butch popped his head up a little and saw no zombies around not even Miss Bellum. "Ugh... we're in a back ally of the hospital. Damn that was a long way down. We ran into some trouble... dogs, a fucking zombie rat and Miss Bellum naked and a zombie." He shudder by the image of her. "Oh and I killed Miss Kin also." He looked at his partner stir a bit. "And the gather is okay. Don't worry we'll be back soon. Promise."

Brick just heard static on the other end. Bubbles was smiling happily looking at her sister who was scanning the computers. Boomer was sighing in relief as the second captain flopped on the couch. The navigator spoke happily, "So we're staying?" She saw her oldest sister tense up.

"We have to leave soon to find a new base..." Brick eyes went wide in shock.

"We can't leave them behind! They are alive and okay." The second captain replied. "We have to stay a bit longer... after a week... we pack up and leave. Okay." The leader nodded. He looked at the two blondes. "We have too ration on our food now." They nodded at him. 'Please oh please do not let them die.'

The zombie lord looked at his mutating dogs and the crows who were squawking at one another. He chuckled seeing the alpha dog pounce on the zombie carcass. 'Eat handsomely my pet. You time will come.' He turned to see alive mayor. "Mayor."

The drawf man with grey hair and toned muscle scowled at him. "What?"

"You know your secretary is my naked whorish zombie slave." He smirked showing his clawed fingers.

The mayor scowled, "You are a foul creature. Disgusting, nasty, monstrous creature... you need to go to Hell! You and every last damn of these creatures. Miss Bellum was going to have my child... but you killed her!"

The man in the white dirty lab coat smiled a dark vicious smile. "So what? She's alive again and out to kill the a boy and bring a girl to me. A girl who may be the key to my plan." The man pushed a green button that was wireless connected to the chains that pull the mayor into a cell like cage. "Stay for a bit. See you soon." He cackled crazily leaving the small man there alone.

'Who is he talking about?' He wonder worriedly.

_Well I hope you like it so far_

_Anyway You found out Mayor is alive and well tone... SHOCKER!_

_Miss Bellum is still alive or maybe dead what do you think it is?_

_This story is far from over_

_You all already know the healing items for this story_

_I figure to take a zombie game and movies into one thing. Bites kill scratches can't_

_Oh and to kill a surprise The Professor is alive... but what kind of alive *evil grin*_

_Wait for the next chap_

_PEACE =D_


	6. Chapter 6

_I am back once more_

_School you have to hate it but you need it because... well because whatever_

_Any who, I will be accepting some oc's later in the story_

_Hint they will as in Buttercup and Butch will meet up with more familiar characters_

_As in for their siblings I will be referring or hopping back to them in the mean time_

_Oh and there will be chapters showing the so far creatures and characters they met in the story Info, life expansion (Game reference) ect._

* * *

><p>Butch sat up in the dumpster being careful to let his partner sleep. He cringed by the smell of trash but was ironically calmed by the low moaning of the zombies that where out. He looked at the female on his lap now asleep and peaceful. He gave a light smile feeling her heart beat on his thigh. Butch gave into his urge to stroke her hair then neck. 'Shit happens around us but somehow there is always a ray of sunshine and hope in the air.' He looked to see the clouds still the clouds partly the sky. 'A blanket over the resting starlights...' He thought but quickly laying his head not wanting to kill a zombie and bring more into the mix. He hear the zombie dragged it feet lazily down the ally. He held his breath waiting to hear no more dragging of the feet.<p>

The raven haired female awoke to see her partner laying down, but only to have a wave of disturbing snitch go up her nose. She cringed as she almost threw up. Once getting over the horrid surprise of smell she tapped Butch's shoulder. "Hey are we in a damn dumpster?" She whispered gaining a blush. He blushed and nodded. She looked up to see how far they jumped and was able to survive the death fall. "Man, we are lucky to survive."

The two young adults got of the trash heading to a place where they can rest. They felt mist lightly consume their boundaries. Butch looked at his partner the gather holding her flashlight keeping it steady ahead of them. He looked to the opening of a grocery store in hearing a loud rumble in his stomach. He smiled in hopes of getting anything to eat. He really wanted to save his energy bars for later. "Hey come on let get something from the grocery."

"Eat your energy bars." She inquired keeping a sharp eye for any potential zombie to shoot up.

Butch gave her almost puppy dog eyes, "Please, what if we don't run into a store that may have edible things inside. Are you a gather or a girl." She fell for the bait and agreed to go inside the store looking for any good nutrients bars and water that is filled with bacteria that can cause a deadly but not as deadly virus or disease. Butch smiled happily grabbing the bars for him and her. He saw her grab fresh clean water bottles. "Hey..." She looked at the dark greened eyed man. "Do you think... the others... will leaves us here... in Townsville to find survivors and a new hideout?" He asked showing seriousness in his voice.

"Knowing my sister yeah..." She hate to admit but she was right. They would pack up and leave all the working progress behind and them along with it. "We can't back the way we came anyway to risky. We have to go into some type of subway station or sewer to get back."

The scouter sighed, "The subway station. The faster we get back the faster we can get the fuck out of this shit hole of a city." Buttercup nodded but hearing something groan outside. They both gasped at the sudden surprise of zombies about ten or twenty of them walk in. 'Damn a pack of them to many of them... they will alert the runners and then we maybe so screwed.' He thought only to see the gather crawling to the employees lounge. He followed quickly.

The Mayor was working a key like figure. He looked for the zombie lord and growled. 'That fucking piece of shit.' He messed with the lock only to hear a click and rusty hinges groan open. He wished he had his rifle with him but had to make do with his pocket knife. He wanted to know who the zombie lord was talking about. He remember the first he and Miss Bellum had their first intimate moment. He felt tears fall on his face but focused on the goal ahead. He gripped the knife walking rather quickly down the hall but only to hide when he heard the zombie with burly muscles and no jaws with tongue hanging in all its glory. He cringed only to remember Buttercup, Butch, Blossom, Bubbles, Brick, and Boomer. 'I hope those kids-' He felt like his organs were on fire and his vision was going. He looked up to see the muscular zombie with a mutated arm with it's like a giant knife piercing through his small stomach.

The giant zombie pulled out letting the small man fall. The grey or white haired man wrote something down on the white dirtied floor with his very own blood. He now knew who the zombie lord was after. 'Be safe...' He felt the virus ripping through his veins he was being dragged down the hall by his killer.

Buttercup was listening to groan of the zombies. She looked at the air vent that Butch was trying to work. "Dude, it won't budge. Give up." He growled angrily.

"No, what you wanna sit the and wait for them leave." She nodded but only to hear the groaning stop. She stood up quickly listening to the door. 'Their gone...' She looked at her partner, "Butch their gone." He sighed in relief, "Come on let go we can't stay her for long." He nodded to Buttercup following her out the store and down to the subway station only to see it was lock. "Shit."

The Scouter sighed angrily, "Damn it, how the hell are we suppose to get to the base now?" He saw her beating the lock open but to no success. He gasped pulling her down into the shadows keeping quiet seeing the giant zombies walk slowly down the now misty road. He whispered to himself, "What the hell was that thing." He saw Buttercup jotting down the zombie they saw and named it 'Razor Blade' on the count for the long jagged like blade of bone coming of it's arm. She looked for a semi entrance to the subway.

"We need to get into the subway before the others leave us." He nodded following her out on the streets going back into the ally ways. "Besides I really don't want to go into the sewers." Butch nodded but only to hear a cracking like sound underneath their feet. He saw the ground give way letting them fall down into the very thing they were trying to avoid in the first place.

Brick awoke to see that Blossom was packing up any needed equipment. He frowned at her fixing his red cap. "Are you fucking kidding me?" He added a bit of bitterness to his voice.

"Brick you know as well as I do... they won't make back..." She sighed, "I know this because their are zombies that big enough to rip down our fence get in and rip us to shreds... I know this because the cameras that Butch set up earlier." She rubbed her tired eyes, "I need to protect Bubbles, she is still too naive to understand the real threat to this all. We can die and even we managed to kill a few, here will be more and our ammo, supplies, everything will run dry. "We need to leave now." Brick looked down defeated knowing she was right.

"Okay." He went to get the supplies ready and put in the make shift military car that was put together by Butch and Boomer.

Buttercup looked into the dark sewers of her lost and undead town then seeing Butch trying to get a signal out to contact Brick. "No signal, we're on our own here." Butch flinched thinking he heard something in the water.

'We are not alone.' He saw the Gather walk down the sewer seeing if she can find a ladder. He went close behind her. "Buttercup, we have to be really careful."

She snapped her head at him. "Why?"

"If the zombies are mutating wouldn't they be able to thrive in the water, remember the workers down here." She nodded. "Also think about if the Subway is somewhat above one of the sewers holes we can get back to the base before our siblings leave." She smiled at him but frowned remembering Miss Bellum.

The Gather swallowed hard, "Miss Bellum then can thrive down here if she wanted too..." Butch almost choked following Buttercup down the sewers as they grown darker and more moist.

_I __intentionally finished way pass the time I need to go too bed_

_Don't laugh that I have a bed time_

_Anyway not thrilling like the other chaps but very creepy I guess_

_Sewers don't you love them_

_I will ask to give me one oc for the chap after the next chap with all the characters and creatures you read about so far_

_Well keep reading and PEACE!_

_=D_


	7. Chapter 7

_Chapter 7 is going to be a informational chapter_

_You know like Bio or little character analysis_

_Creatures data base Let gets this rollin!_

* * *

><p><em>Buttercup- Age 24- Siblings Bubbles, Buttercup<em>

_A short tempered, clowning tomboy. She hardly ever  
>get serious in a life until the Zombie Apocalypse happen<br>and she went full on serious... well kinda. She looked  
>out for her family well remaining family and the JoJo's<br>brothers. She is known to use to date Mitch in High  
>School until he cheated on and had his ass Kicked<br>by Butch. She may have a crush on Butch as her  
><em>_feelings for him seem grow through this story._

_(Game version) Health so far 230 HP_

_Butch- Age 24- Siblings Brick, Boomer_

_He have similarities like Buttercup but he have a  
><em>_a problem in keeping he feelings for the woman he is  
>in love with hidden. He most likely watch out for his<br>brothers and well Buttercup as she is the only he got  
>outside with in the Zombie War. He does have an<br>awkward fear of rats, and well dying. __SO far you __will see him trying to woe the woman he is after  
>as the story will prolong.<em>

_Health so far 236 HP_

_Blossom- Age 24- Siblings Buttercup, Bubbles _

_She is the leader of the group. She looked for what is best  
>for everyone even if that means sacrificing her siblings to save the others. She<br>and Brick may and may not be dating as  
>it would break her rules. So far no flaws except she can be a<br>total bitch at times._

_Bubbles-__ Age 24__- Siblings Blossom, Buttercup_

_Bubbles- she is a very bubbly girl but very sensitive at  
>times. She and Boomer are dating as is shown in the few<br>chaps. She does make all the maps once she heads out with  
><em>_Butch to mark certain areas that can lead back to their hideout.  
>She is very emotional cares and worries a lot by her sister buttercup. <em>

_Brick- _ Age 24__- Siblings Butch and Boomer__

__The second in command. Most likely to be wanting to  
>screw Blossom. He does get sarcastic at times. He loves<br>his brothers to death. __

__Boomer- Age 24- Siblings Brick, Butch__

__Almost like Bubbles in a way but more or less  
>Anyway he is currently in a sexual relationship with<br>Bubbles. He is not as emotional but though  
>very sensitive.<em>_

__Mayor- Age 101- No relatives... except his son who is dead__

__Not shown much, but he does know who was the zombie lord  
>and figured who he wanted. Despite short appearances<br>He and Miss Bellum was engaged. He died of being  
>stabbed in guts.<em>_

__Life points- 20 Fatal __

__Miss Bellum- Age 45- Except her winged son__

__She was turned by the Zombie lord as said in  
>the story. Her primary goal is to get Buttercup<br>So far. She remembered a bit of the mayor. So far  
>she is said to be the zombie sex slave of the Zombie<br>____lord.__

__Life points- Unknown so far__

__Zombie Lord- Age Unknown- Family Unknown__

__The Zombie Lord so far is Unknown to our Main  
>characters. The one who knows him is the Mayor but he died.<br>He may be the one who caused this mess or not. Still  
>Unknown. So far he have many strange Pets.<em>_

__Razor Blades- Zombie__

__A zombie that is mutated and is probably so far the  
>Strongest ones. They are the kinds that Killed the mayor.<br>They have bone like blades on their right arms. Gnarly  
><em>___And probably so far the worst of the mutations of the  
>the virus. They are so far not known if they are easy or<br>hard to kill.  
><em><em><br>Life points- Unknown  
>Stages- <em><em>Unknown It may vary<br>Attacks- Stab, cut______

__Runners- Zombie__

__They are so far the second of the first stage mutation.  
>They are quick and some make them<br>a bit easier to kill.__

__Life points- 96 health may regenerate if  
>you don't double tap. (Eheh Zombie Land XD)<br>Stages- __Unknown It may vary  
>Attacks- Bite and Scratch<em>_ __

__Zombies__

__They mostly like to travel in packs or  
>hordes. They are weaker as separated, but<br>are stronger as a group. One will be a alert and  
>the others will follow after that one screech or<br>____died giving out a scent.  
>Life points- 50<br>Stages so far- Unknown It may vary  
>Attacks- Bite and Scratch<em>_

__Zombie dogs-__

__Brute force, Savage and well can kill if the  
>person who is facing them are not clearly<br>paying attention them. They will come with the  
>hordes. The are a not hard to kill with a bat or machete.<br>Guns though has the greatest affect on them  
>though.<em>_

__Life points- 150  
>Overly mutated stages- So far 3<br>Attacks- So far charge, bite, scratch __

__Zombie Rat-__

__He was infused with the doctor man of the  
>hospital. He was the min boss as so saying.<br>His weak point was the infused man as said  
>"The man is the brain- Literally the brain."<br>Take out the man then you take out the rat  
>as is the rat strength. It only have to stages. As<br>it mutated into a scorpion rat type thing.  
>It was hard kill for our main characters.<em>_

__Life points- 200  
>Overly mutated stages- 2<br>Attacks- Charge, tail sting, Man detaching running towards  
>them, Man used as a battering stick. (Some of these were used. Not all) <em>_


	8. Chapter 8

_SO like in Zombie games it like the next thing in the story_

_Or like the check point_

_The suckish part is... if I make them die, they won't be coming back._

_My friend demonized offer me her OC Jackie. Blonde pigged tails girl._

_So enjoy._

* * *

><p>Brick hopped in the truck like military vehicle. It was still operational since being in storage for so long. He still can't believe he have to leave his home town, his memories- well most of them, and most of<strong> ALL <strong>his brother Butch. He felt his tears fall rapidly down his flushed cheeks. He settled his head on the steering wheel, but hearing stubble footsteps letting him know it was those undead fuckers. He blinked his eyes at his blued eyed blonde little brother. "Boom..." Boomer sighed looking down. Brick heard his brother sob quietly. The second in command knew what he was feeling. He sighed sadly, 'Leaving Butch here... with her sister! Why... is it to save us or herself?' He wiped his eyes quickly seeing the leader and the navigator. "You ready?" He asked sadly.

The pink eyed woman sighed sadly, "Yes..." She hopped in the passenger seat closing her eyes, gripping her communicator. She left a message hoping Buttercup get it. 'I hate myself so much.' She looked behind her after feeling the truck shake a little. 'But... Bubbles... Boomer... they still need to live...' They all looked at the door waiting for them busting through grinning cheeky, but no one came through. Blossom nudge Brick; he nodded opening the storage door big enough for the car to fit through. The truck sputtered and hummed gently. He drove down the tunnel out onto the streets. After ten or several minutes of driving they made it of the cold city into the world of it.

Bubbles hugged her boyfriend tightly, she whispered ever so quietly. "Let them live, find us... and be okay." Boomer hold her tightly, stroking her back soothingly feeling her breath softly asleep.

'Such a bubbly cute girl.' Boomer thought blushing looking out the window of the truck that reinforce.

Water, green slime, and dark moist sewers were giving Buttercup a reason to be pissed off the hell. She hated dirty water it made her skin crawl. Her nose burned like hell from the stench of dead remains, the garbage and shit. She felt her pouch vibrate making her shudder. She saw that she was left with a voice mail from Blossom. She listened to it as Butch was watching out for the water. He saw her breakdown in tears. "Buttercup what is the matter?" He asked worried.

"Our family... left us for dead... they left us." She heard something in the water quickening her pace with Butch hot on her tail. "She said she is sorry, she was crying through the message, she needed to keep Bubbles alive. Blossom sends hope and the best in the hell hole." She looked up to see something with yellow eyes. It spine was erect but it was skin and bones. Butch swallowed hard knowing that zombies could thrive down here. "FUCK RUN!" The Gatherer shouted running with the Scouter. The zombie walked like a spider and it was moving quickly. Butch shot it through the eyes without even trying. It fell making the human lose their guard. The zombie head went upside down, it ribs were like spiders legs and growled. "BUTCH YOU MADE IT PISSED!" She shouted at him.

The thing hopped into the water making the two stop in their tracks. Butch backed up to the wall staring at the dark murky, bloody water. Buttercup was breathing hard keeping her eyes on the water as it showed light waves. She cocked her shot-gun as she heard her partner click his duelist. "Buttercup... do you think it is gone?"

"Pfft, no." She answered quickly keeping her eyes on the water. Butch swallowed hard only to hear crying. He snapped his head at a little girl who was hiding in the shadows, but the girl crying made the creature fly out the water towards Buttercup as she was distracted. The zombie yelped and fell dead as blood slowly trickle down in the water. The little girl though was gone like a illusion. "Wait... where did she go?" Butch shrugged. The Gatherer ran down the sewers lines trying to find the little girl with the Scouter following.

The two was huffing in air by a ladder as they left the "Spinals" in their wake. The sewers ended where they were at by the ladder. "Do you think she went up the ladder out in the streets?" The dark greened eyed man asked.

"If she did... she might not survive out there." He nodded in agreement.

They climbed out of the sewers to see the streets somewhat deserted as the fog creep in slowly giving them a cold shiver down their backs. "This is never a good sign... what is out here-" He saw a flash go over their heads. It was a blur of pale red hair go by, but it was more like a dog like form of the Spinals. They stayed stilled waiting for any noises. Buttercup reacted lightening fast shooting Miss Bellum in the neck. She smirked but gasped seeing the head reconnected to her body. Her head twisted upside her jaw fell off groaning at her. Miss Bellum jerked feeling a rock at her face. She jerked her deformed face at the Blonde pigged tails, grey eyed little girl. Butch reacted grabbing the girl hand pulling her from the sight of the zombie woman. Buttercup shot at Miss Bellum hoping she will fall. The zombie woman ran on her fours running for the Gatherer knocking her on the ground. Buttercup held her back with her shot-gun. The green eyed man made the girl hide, "Stay still and quiet." She nodded scared out of her wits.

"BUTCH GET THIS BITCH OFF OF ME!" He shot at the woman on top of his partner. Miss Bellum rolled off breathing heavily as it most vital organs and her throat. Buttercup picked up the girl who was covering her eyes crying. "You okay?" The green eyed woman asked. The little girl nodded. Butch stared at Miss Bellum still moving form. The raven haired woman covered the girl ears. "Shit, shoot her again before anything else picks up her scent."

The man shot her again but this time the shot fatal only if she rolled away into the sewers through the waters. "Damn it." He looked at the little blonde pigged tail girl. "You okay? What's your name?"

"Jackie... Jackie... Jackie..." She showed she was having difficult problem of remembering her last name. Buttercup smiled at her warmly at her picking her up once more.

"How old are you?" asked Butch walking though the streets with Buttercup following him while still holding her.

"Ten. Ten years old." The blonde light-brown eyed girl responded closing her eyes.

The two young adults gave each other worry looks saying that 'She is to young to be out here and to die at this age'. They saw the Razor blades wandering the streets like sentinels. The Scouter and Gatherer were hiding as they can't avoid to fight them with Jackie near by. She covered her eyes from the monstrous thing. Buttercup was studying the thing seeing if it had a weak point. Butch noticed that it was limping on it left leg as it right leg and arm had grown out of proportion with the blade also. She hid in the shadows with the two and aimed for it leg. 'One shot, one kill hopefully.' She thought shooting the thing leg making fall with a 'roar', but it held itself up with its blade. Butch shot it head and saw the bullet reflect off of it. They held their breath hoping it didn't spot them.

Just then a barrage of bullets came rushing at the Razor Blade and it fell dead. Jackie ran out to a man in a military outfit. Butch growled recognizing the voice. "Mitch..." He whispered angrily.

The brown eyed brown haired man smiled at Jackie then smirking at the two. "I see you found Jackie, she was few survivors here. I thought you died Buttercup glad to see you alive. Butch I excepted you to be dead though." He chuckled.

Butch laughed but got serious. "Your such a pussy. You let a girl - ten years old ran off."

The brown eyed man rolled his eyes listening out for any runners. "Pfft whatever, she's-" Buttercup slapped him in face roughly.

"Ass-hole, letting," She picked Jackie aiming it at Mitch's head, "run off. She may can hold a few zombies that walkers, but those things in sewers, Miss Bellum, and the Razor Blades they could of killed her. You mother" she told the blonde to cover her ears. "fucking, cock sucking loser. We will go with you to ensure her safety and so me and Butch can find our family." Mitch smiled aroused and scared by her body and gun.

"Okay okay, follow me. Hold the girl." They followed him staying on the guard keeping Jackie from harm.

Butch whispered to his partner, "Can trust him?" Distinctly remembering their high school sophomore year.

"For now we do."

_ell I hope you like this chapter_

_Yes Miss Bellum is still alive. Finally battle will occur_

_Jackie and Mitch are now introduce... but something evil is about Mitch_

_Don't worry you will know soon_

_Wait for the next chap_

_HAVE A NICE DAY XD_


	9. Chapter 9

_Chapter 9_

_Sorry for the long wait_

_Anyway with any more awkwardness_

_Let me continue_

* * *

><p>Mitch, Buttercup, Butch and Jackie made it back to the seem like abandon military base. Buttercup cringed in disgust by the horrid smell of it. She saw dead bodies being burn and figured that were the smell was coming from, but was in shock that it wasn't bothering Jackie none. She tapped Butch shoulder and made him look at Jackie who was smiling not minding the stench of this place. The brown eyed brown man looked at his old girlfriend and her lackey. "Hey Jackie go see if Micheal okay. Please doll." He snicker as she ran off to tell him.<p>

The green eyed man growled angrily, "You are such a great protector." Mitch snorted popping our a beer and a package of raw meat. He through the packet at a cage that had a new zombie. It head was split as it showed a long tentacle coming out of it throat. It fingers were morphed together, as it feet, legs and hands were form like a frog. It stomach was like a pouch for gases and acids. The zombie grabbed the meat and spit on it then ate it as it was decomposing quickly. "That this is like a freaking Spit Fire." He then turned his attention towards the bad caretaker of Jackie, "Okay let me see here, Jackie a girl you let run around, you call doll and let her most likely sleep here knowing you have a fucking zombie in here doesn't make you the best father figure you douche bag."

Buttercup added in, "Yeah, that isn't healthy for her either."

Just then Jackie was helping Michael who had a broken arm come into the room as his ankle was sprained. "Jackie isn't alive... She was bit but the infection or virus couldn't take down her immune system and nervous system as it seem she was strong and healthy than some kids. We found out this when a a walker as we are now calling those shit faces didn't attack her. Not mention when she cries or get a tad bit peeved she somehow make thing worst. Mitch your "_Friends_" are right you are a bad protector. Telling me that Jackie was outside with a zombie. Some of these zombies don't give a rat ass about her being almost one of them. That thing in that cage could kill her!" The man sat down seeing Jackie covering her ears hating how he yelled. He hugged the girl, "Fuck, if anything I can die anytime and you doing god knows what!" He looked at Buttercup who was staring at the cage. "Hey, I remember you."

The green eyed woman looked at him, "Wait, your my dad friend. Your name is Micheal right."

"Right Buttercup. Can you do me a favor?" His eyes lit up when he asked her. "Can you care for Jackie that if I die." He shot Mitch a death glare, "She's like a daughter I never had so please care for her, protect her... if I die. Okay." Buttercup nodded.

Butch was staring at the zombie in the cage. Taking the notepad in Buttercup's pouch he jotted down the zombie. The green eyed woman looked at it and smiled at her partner, "Spit Fire?" He nodded handing her the notepad. Jackie ran to Butch as her blonde haired flowed. Buttercup saw Mitch just staring either at Jackie or her. "Hey prev keep your eyes in your head.

That night Jackie was asleep with Michael. Butch was asleep next to Buttercup but being a light sleeper he heard Mitch walking towards them. The raven haired man kicked Mitch dead in the leg making him yelp in pain. Everyone in military base type thing awoke to the girlish sound. "Ass-hole." Michael groaned angrily making Jackie go back to bed.

"You fucking prick, I wasn't going to nothing." Mitch said sincerely.

Michael groaned once again, "Then why in the hell are you even up?" He heard the Spit Fire growled angrily. "I though you were going to kill it not feed it." The injured military man sensing that what the man was going to do.

"Look it speaks to me, it doesn't want to die. Really... but..." He chuckled darkly making the three adults nervous, "It does want Butch." He held the gun towards Butch's faces. "It doesn't like you Butch neither do I." Butch rolled away avoiding the bullets that were shot. "IT DOESN'T LIKE YOU EITHER MICHAEL!" Jackie awoke to see Michael fall and blood on Mitch face. She felt tears trickle down her pale cheeks.

Buttercup ran towards Jackie grabbing her only to hear groaning outside the walls. 'Shit...' Miss Bellum came the through in a final mutation stage A mixture of the Spinal and Spit Fire. Butch saw this still avoiding Mitch gun fire.

"Buttercup RUN!" Buttercup ran with Jackie getting out her machete. Jackie was scared stiff that it seem she wasn't alive. Butch did a back flip only seeing Mitch running towards him. He kicked the brown haired man in stomach making slide towards the cage with the Spit fire. The zombie grabbed Mitch and used it tentacle to latch on to him. He screamed in pain but feeling something more in him. He saw Butch run to help with Miss Bellum.

Miss Bellum crawled quickly avoiding gun shots by Butch. She hissed at him crawling towards him. The green eyed woman shot at Miss Bellum's stomach like pouch full of liquid and acidic fluids. Miss Bellum screeched in immense pain. She went crazy taking anything in her way. The three dodge out of her spiral rage of pain. Jackie jumped out of the arms, grabbing a rusty knife and stabbing the zombie in the neck cutting her head off. They panted only to hear Mitch shuffling out of the base. Butch growled wishing he shot that bastard but knowing that they were now responsible for a little girl, 'At least she is smart enough to grab a damn weapon... damn zombie games.'

Mitch was huffing and puffing having tears falling down his face. 'My mother... my zombie mom bit me... but I am not a zombie...' He looked at his hands and laughed crazily seeing his fingers growing longer with claws. He felt the fangs i his mouth, one of his turn a pale blue color like he was blind. 'Butch Your DEAD!' He though walking off with his right arm a tentacle dragging behind him into the mist. 'Jackie... your mine along with Buttercup.'

Butch hot-wired a military car and smirked. "Ladies we have take off." Buttercup buckled in Jackie and got in the passenger side. She smiled at the girl as she smiled back as she was playing with her little dress with the bloody rusty blade next to her. Butch open the garage door of the base, "Hey Jackie," The blonde pigged tailed girl light-brown eyes shimmered happily at her new protectors. "use that knife, keep it okay." She nodded understanding in where he was going with it.

"Um... excuse me." She spoke in softly. They looked before the car started revving softly, "Is Mitch going to be okay?"

Buttercup shook her head, "He probably got bit and now a zombie if he isn't dead Jackie... he might be coming after you or even all three of us. So if you have go alone only if you have to try to avoid his voice okay." She gave Jackie her walkie talkie that was able to communicate with theirs. "This is so you can jeep in contact with us in case of any problems. Kay," Butch revved off onto the misty streets as knowing the zombies were the most quiet around this time of night - though it was hard to tell with this mist, fog and cloudy weather. The green eyed woman grinned, "Welcome to the team and get some sleep."

Jackie laid down on the leather padding looking at the two adults smiling, 'They protect me, I protect them.'

The Zombie growled but laughed knowing that his little whore Miss Bellum failed at her task, "Never send a bitch to do a lord job." He turned on his heels and smirked at a man who was alive breathing heavily. His dark hair was showing grey hairs here and there, his white lab coat was torn and his black slacks were faded as if was being dunk in water over and over again the same goes with his neck tie. "So tell me is it possible to fuck a human female and have half zombie and half human child."

"Hell, how should I know." Said the tired old kinda young looking man. His voice was gruff. His brown eyes showed hate and bitterness.

The Zombie Lord laughed full hardly. "Oh you don't know the half of it."

_OH NO WHOSE IS THE NEW GUY! It seem that they know each other very well_

_Mitch the BASTARD! Jackie be careful!_

_I hope you like this chapter_

_*Cries* Micheal, a American Hero to us all! Note: He did not have any family so Jackie was like his very own daughter_

_So now we have Carries(Jackie) _

_Yes I was making fun of some characters like __Ashley from Resident Evil 4 for not carrying a DAMN WEAPON!_

_Jackie THANK YOU FOR BEING THOSE SMART CHARACTERS! Please follow this ten year old girl example!_

_So I will write more later, Yes I was being lazy I can't help School drains me imagination!_

_Peace X3_


	10. Chapter 10

_Hmm..._

_So what will become of our dear survivors?_

_Zombie lord you say?_

_Hmm...?_

_Yet all will be explained later on in this chap!_

* * *

><p>Buttercup had her eyes closed as the truck had ran out of gas and some how ended up in the bad side of the town. Butch was laying on the floor to keep out of cover. No zombies haven't been around of course they been keeping quiet for that matter. Buttercup was keeping a close eye on Jackie sighing sadly. Her thoughts went to the man sleeping on the floor. She smiled letting herself go into her own pleasurable fantasies about a certain dark haired, greened eyed man. She moved slightly feeling something bubble in her lower stomach. Her eyes snapped right opened realizing what was happening. 'Shit... I can't be doing that anymore.' The chills from outside seem to be drifting in slowly and she saw the zombies walking around slowly. She sighed in relief, 'Walkers good.' She gasped when she saw the Razor Blades and Spitfires walking by. She looked closely and saw some dogs running after rats and birds.<p>

The little blonde girl woke to see Buttercup staring at the zombies walking by. She whispered quietly, "What are they doing?"

The woman jumped in shock a little, "I don't know..."

Butch awoke he gasped seeing about hundreds of zombies walking past the vehicle. He stared at them with fear and hoping they won't see the. They were walking down the street disappearing into the fog, but then the runners ran quickly from something.

The three heard crows '_caw_' and fly after the zombies. One bird landed on the truck but something was very strange with the bird, it had pale red eyes, it feathers was matted with goo and blood, it had sharpen claws and it tail was longer than the spitfire tongue. The bird looked straight at Jackie and squawk as if sensing something from the girl and it flew off.

Jackie looked at the shocked adults but then heard them sigh sadly. "Are you okay?"

Butch took out his pistols and sighed sadder, "Damn, we have to find more bullets or these guns won't last for long." He pulled out his metal baseball bat. Buttercup pulled out her machete. Jackie got her knife ready to fight the undead freaks of hell.

They quickly passed a drug store then enter a gun store, but when they enter it was empty out of ammo. Butch threw down the packs of pistol ammo. Buttercup looked around hearing growling outside the store. She then saw a spinal in the corner of the store gnawing on a dead man head still probably a week old. Jackie heard a spitfire entering through a broken window. "B-Buttercup..."

"Sh..." Buttercup got her machete out ready to chop some freaks. 'Come on you fuckers.'

The Spinal eyed Butch and a the girl. It ran quickly towards Jackie screeching. Butch whacked the Spinal in the face making it yelp in pain. Buttercup did a back flip then cutting the Spitfire head off. "Run!" Butch ran out with the two girls close behind. There were about five runners, twenty walkers, two razor blades, ten Spitfires after them. "FUCK WE CAN'T GET A DAMN BREAK!" Jackie looked back only to trip but saw a tentacle attack a Razor Blade. She closed her eyes.

Buttercup gasped seeing Mitch with a brown eye and a pale blue eye. Jackie felt her mouth go dry as he walked up towards the three. She crawled back holding the knife tight. Butch took a step but only to stop when seeing the zombies backing up and Mitch moving his arm like tentacle towards Jackie. "Don't move asshole..." His voice came out raspy and harsh. "Buttercup come here sweet heart." Buttercup stood her ground. Mitch smirked grabbing Jackie throwing her in the air only to catch her before she hit the ground. Jackie tears were falling rapidly down her face almost dying again, the zombie man laughed at Buttercup scared face, "You, Butch and her can make a sweet family." He laughed darkly.

"Get your freak of hand off of her!" The Scouter shouted angrily. He looked to see Buttercup walking towards the monster. "Butter-"

She gave him the shut up look, "Mitch want do want?"

He pulled her and Jackie close to him, "You and her as my sex slaves. Butch you can burn in HELL!" He used a a tentacle to smack Butch into the wall.

"BUTCH!" Buttercup struggled to got to her partner, "NO! BUTCH!" She shouted his name hearing Jackie crying and screaming as she was being dragged away. Butch heard the faint screams of his friend and the girl he grown very attached to.

Buttercup passed out from being dragged but only to wake up seeing Jackie tied up in a small cage. She looked to see she was in a short shorts, a ripped tee-shirt and her combat boots were off. She looked to see a video of her being stripped off of her clothing by him. 'What the hell? That sick fuck.' She quickly put on her shoes and her discarded jacket. She ran quickly to Jackie who eyes were in pure shock and fear. She whispered to the scared stiff traumatized girl. "Jackie are you okay?" She noticed burn marks on her arms and cuts on her hands. Buttercup open the cage and Jackie crawled but only to pass out. Her body was colder and limp, "Oh god what the hell did he do to you." She cradle the girl in her arms then finding a small child jacket.

"B-Buttercup... I'm scared." She looked at the woman with sad eyes.'

"Put this on Jackie." Giving her the green-blue jacket. Buttercup broke off the pipe seeing that her weapons are in somewhere else in this somewhat strange apartment complex. 'Shit, the few places I hate to be in. I hope Butch is okay.' Her heart skipped a bit fearing the worst. Jackie grabbed some hair spray cans and a lighter, then a worn out pocket knife. Buttercup smiled but then got serious going out their some room but then realized it was hotel.

Butch woke up seeing a few clouds separate showing bright stars. He groaned feeling his body numbed he remembered hearing Buttercup screams and Jackie's cries. He growled angrily. 'Mitch... you piece of shit... your going to die.' He stood up saving what little ammo he had left for when come face to face with his enemy. He saw a light trail of slime going down the street. 'That's where Townsville hotel is. God please let me live and not let Buttercup get raped.' He walked down the street pretty sure that most zombies are doing their daily groan fest.

After ten minuets of walking he stopped listening for any barking as remembering this is where most dogs lived at but then remembering the bird they saw. 'I have to stay on my fucking toes.' He thought taking cautious steps. He then heard a crow '_caw_' then flap away. He stopped once more ready to attack anything came his away. A runner came after him from the alley hissing. Butch stepped back whacking the zombie in the neck then double tapping it. He ran down not wanting to run into anything that can be very fatal for him.

Mitch looked at his appearance as revert back to his human side. He cracked his neck once, 'Hm, I have the prefect woman, a cute rape-able daughter. I am such a lucky man to have a prefect family.' He chuckled walking towards the window looking out on the lake. 'Butch is dead, no will come for these two help. Plus this hotel is full of zombies inside and out.' He stretched smiling happily laying down on the plush bed getting his communicator and sending a message to the Zombie Lord.

_Messages:_

_Mitch: Hey I got the little immune girl_

_ZL: Good, make sure she doesn't die_

_Mitch: Remember I keep Buttercup and Kill Butch_

_ZL: Butch... alive crap... why is he still alive?_

_Mitch: You seem bitter about that my lord_

_ZL: We... have a bad past_

_Mitch: Okay, but remember our deal_

_ZL: I will_

The Zombie lord frowned looking at his monitors. 'Butch... alive fuck he is going to cause more trouble for me.' He turned on his heels petting his alpha dog that obediently bowed it head. "It's okay that little girl won't be alive and you will live as for me also. Then you can meet your mommy soon." The dog did an almost normal doggy whimper. "That mean ol' Mitch and Butch are going to die." He grinned a toothy grin. "A gruesome death."

Butch was panting out of breath leaving two spitfires, three spinals, couple of zombie crows, a dog, one Razor Blade that used about half of his energy to kill while avoiding a fucking blade. He looked at the destination seeing he have a mile to walk and more undead bastards to kill. 'I'm coming for you two, fight till I come, kill till I am there. Survive together please.' He walked on.

_Yeah I was pretty lazy but I will give you one more chapter before I go on to the bios_

_A lot had happen haven't it?_

_MITCH FUCKING ASSHOLE!_

_Yes Jackie been getting the rough end of the stick, but why does the Zombie want Jackie?_

_Questions and answers?_

_Why does the Zombie Lord hate Butch so much? Think about._

_See Ya! X3_


	11. Chapter 11

_Okay here is the deal_

_With school ending or close for it to me with testing and my family issues_

_I may not give out as many chapters you want me to give_

_^^' I apologize for my slowness_

_At least I am trying to make this very good X3_

_Oh and how can I forget there will be now intermission between this story line and the others_

_I know how many of you were wondering what about their siblings? Here you go!_

* * *

><p>Blossom woke up to see green grass but still a cloudy sky. She stretched her arms and yawned looking at her sister who was cuddle up next to Boomer. She sighed remembering she told Buttercup about dating one of the boys. 'I am such a hypocrite.' She buried her face into her hands, 'I let Bubbles date Boomer even if I denied they were dating. I am such a horrible sister.' She covered her face wishing she done something different something better. Brick tapped on the window smiling. She rolled it down.<p>

"I found us new shelter. It secure, stable and it has working water and electricity. So now we can get back in touch with Butch and your sister." Blossom opened the door scanning the area.

"No zombies?"

He laughed happily opening the trunk. "No zombies. Now let get this equipment inside before some show up."

Blossom then remembered, "We don't have that much ammo left."

Brick rolled his eyes going to the one story house. "There is actually plenty of ammo inside." He walked into. Blossom grabbed somethings and followed him. He set the box down handing her some rifle ammo. "Ta-da." He mocked her face. He went to wake up their sleeping siblings.

The leader just shook her head and smiled, "Then maybe Butch and Buttercup maybe alive."

Brick inspected the fence and smirked. 'Electric fence. Aw yeah.' He went to the truck and saw Bubbles awake combing through her boyfriend hair. He himself never liked the thought of Bubbles and Boomer dating. "So are you guys going to help with the setting of the equipment or not?" They nodded going to help.

After several hours they looked at their new shelter. They now had rooms but they had to share each. Brick flopped on the couch yawning seeing how Boomer and Bubbles headed to bed. Blossom turned on the power seeing how they brought their own generator for back up. Blossom sat next to Brick wondering her sister is doing. Brick held her hand slightly sighing, "You should try to get contact with one of them."

The leader got up clicking to reach Butch. She heard his breathing then splattering and zombies. "Butch is alive and fighting." She tried to talk to him but his communicator went off. "Ooh god please no." She tried again to his voice.

_Butch: Blossom... is my brothers okay?_

_Blossom: Yes._

_Brick: Hey Butch were the hell are you?_

_Butch: Downtown Townsville Mitch took this girl me and Buttercup was watching, and Buttercup_

_Blossom: *gasp* _

_Brick: Listen you have to find the girl and Buttercup_

_Butch: I'm going to, Mitch is part zombie and plus he won't get a chance to rape her. Listen I have spare cameras I will post two each okay._

_Blossom: Butch..._

_Butch: What?_

_Blossom: Please get Buttercup back with you_

_Butch: I will_

They looked at the screen and saw Butch running dodging zombies that are new to them. Brick sighed seeing at least he is determine. "Damn he killed a whole lot." Blossom spoke smiling at the second in command.

"He did. It's like when he beat the shit out Mitch in High school." Brick looked at her, "This time though his determine to kill him." Brick went to his room to catch a shut eye seeing how the monitors did not show any zombie activity. Blossom looked at the man relaxing on the bed. He looked up only to see her walking towards him making him blush. "Hey... um... whose suppose stay and watch in case any zombies attacks?"

She smiled at him, "Bubble is suppose to be watching. Blossom kissed him passionately making him shudder.

"B-Blossom whoa... are you okay?" Blossom laid on his chest falling asleep. 'Man, she works so hard and now she is probably feeling freaking helpless because of her sister.' He rubbed her shoulder.

The Zombie Lord was drinking some wine watching his birds devoured some puppies, a baby he kept alive and a dying woman. 'So many humans I enslaved to test on them, to use for food for my pets, or watch them try to escape but fail.' He chuckle hearing horrible screams from the woman. He frowned to the thought of a dead girl who was suppose to be a zombie is entirely immune to the virus. 'If I get the girl and kill her for good nothing will take down my dynasty.' He cackled but then realizing two humans who are so reckless, crazy, but over all courageous to protect her.

The Lord put on a news video of the week the zombie virus spread. 'That day was gruesome... so many dead people or turned.' He heard a voice in his head but then realized it was his prisoner.

"We..." He coughed up blood, "this to happen... all of it." He looked at the crazy deranged man. "You know it my kids could be dead!" He cringed feeling his stomach twist a bit.

The Zombie lord sighed sadly. "I don't care... are you sure they are dead?" He nodded as the lord left him hanging laughing evilly and happily.

_So now we three different story lines_

_The main- Buttercup and Butch story_

_Second- The siblings_

_Third- The Zombie Lord and the Man_

_Don't worry all of these will be tied down at the end_

_X3_


	12. Chapter 12

_Well chapter 12_

_The Bios once more YAY!_

_New Zombies and new people to add_

_I will only change the person bio if they are dead or transformed_

_If not then they are the same._

* * *

><p><em>Miss Bellum- Age 45- Except her winged son<em>

_She was turned by the Zombie lord as said in  
>the story. Her primary goal is to get Buttercup<br>So far. She remembered a bit of the mayor. So far  
>she is said to be the zombie sex slave of the Zombie<br>__lord._

_Life points- 1056_

_Deceased_

_Transformations_

_3 or 4_

_Crow- Zombies_

_The virus that run through the dead  
>skin of the zombies the crows ate<br>and contracted the virus. They mutated  
>over time. They do fly in packs<br>or hordes as they have a leader._

_Attacks- Dive, peck, claw  
>Life- 50(Each Crow) <em>

_The leader Crow- Zombie_

_The leader Crows are the head of the pack  
><em>_ or hordes as they are overly mutated  
>it is unknown if they are wild or the Zombie<br>Lord. They are very smart and can  
>be very aggressive.<em>

_HP- 550  
><em>_Attacks- Screech, Claw, peck, dive  
>tail whip<br>Mutations- two or three_

_Mitch- Zombie/Human_

_Mitch he used to be a volunteer  
>for the military but somehow ended<br>up in the military for real when the  
>outbreak happened. He was somewhat<br>seem to be the only survivor of the  
>military besides Michael who is now<br>deceased. He is kinda of a prev and  
>a pedophile as he has a tendency<br>of flirting in a calm way towards Jackie.  
>He got turned into a zombie by his mother<br>who was a spitfire. He is working for the Zombie  
>Lord.<em>

_HP- UNKNOWN  
><em>_Attacks- (Using his tentacles)Slamming, throwing, rest so  
>far unknown<br>transformations- unknown so far  
><em>

_Jackie- Zombie/human_

_Jackie is a smart but easily frighten,shy  
>nervous girl. She can seem whenever she is upset or<br>scared even pissed off bad things seem to happen.  
>Michael was more of a father too her than anyone<br>else but Butch is getting there. She is very resourceful  
>in situations like being kidnapped. How she was bit is<br>so far unknown the reason she is wanted is also  
>very little unknown. Out of everything she is very<br>independent of herself.  
><em>

_HP- 165  
>Weapons- Knife, Hair Spray and lighter<br>Family- Michael(Adoptive Father deceased)  
>Butch and Buttercup close to adoptive parents... =D<em>

_Michael- Human_

_He was a injured soldier and knew Buttercup father.  
>He was murdered by Mitch while trying to protect Jackie and<br>the others. He never married and only had Jackie  
>as what was a somewhat daughter.<em>

_HP- 190 fatal because of injuries_

_Well those are so far the bios for the newest characters that made the biggest impacts._

_I didn't add the guy who know the zombie lord because he is going to be in the next bios. Trust me you are going to hate and love me after the next few chapters. I really personally don't see a ending to this. Think of it as a resident evil but sorry no Wesker even though he is badass! *AHEM* SO far I will like your guys opinions on how this is going so far. _

_That is so far all wanted to put down. Hope you like the bios._

_=)_


	13. Chapter 13

_Chapter 13_

_I am going to try to do two chapters a day or a week._

_SO to remember Buttercup and Jackie are stuck in a hotel._

_X) I am going to have fun with chapter_

_ENJOY!_

* * *

><p>Buttercup peeked out the door then quickly ran out the door then calling Jackie. She ran towards Buttercup being careful in not attracting any zombies hiding behind the woman who was protecting her. Buttercup breathing hitched when she saw a walker dragging a bag down the hall not evening noticing the two humans in the house. Buttercup grabbed the little ten year old girl hand and ran down the hall. 'We can't start a fight until I find my weapons.' She looked around for any more zombies and then saw she was on the honeymoon floor. 'That sick bastard.' She heard Mitch's humming couple of steps behind them. "Come on." She ran down the hall into a broom closet. Jackie sat on the floor breathing hard seeing that he was a human for now. A few razor blades were following him.<p>

The Scouter looked up the ten story high hotel. He looked into the window to see nothing but a ruby on a table. He use too steal things with his brothers but his conscience seem to be more sensible and told him not to touch it. He sighed focusing on the real mission. He walked around the door. Only to fall through a trap door into a underground storage closet or some type of power generator. He groaned in pain looking at the must walls and rusty pipes. 'Fuck, this place could of used a real clean up.' He stood walking up to a door trying to open it. 'Damn it's lock.' He looked around for a key in boxes and anything he can open.

When he was about to give up he saw a little light and a door slightly open. He walked in the door to see test tubes, monitors, and documents. His face was a bit in shock and curious. He walked around the small lab, it had bloody floors but the walls were pristine. 'This town is full of surprises.' Butch looked at some photos near some documents on the lab table. He gasped to see Buttercup and her sisters hugging their father. Then a family photo of him and his brothers. 'Our father was always fucking busy.' He felt tears come. He looked at the documents and saw it said the zombie virus with immortality. 'What the...' He heard sounds in the next room over and hid somewhere.

The zombie with the bag threw and dropped down dead. The bag moved then a over size cockroach crawling over the zombie. The cockroach was eating it to what is seem to Butch. But the roach as attaching itself the zombie. It was almost burrowing itself into the back of the zombie. Butch was horrified by the sight seeing the zombie stand and slime was pouring out of every orifice of his body. The zombie crawled on the wall but then it screeched as if in pain. It body ripped open tentacles spewed out blood fell on the floor. It died on the floor by the transformation. Butch ran out the room only to be pulled down by a tentacle. He shot at the alive zombie whose mouth was it body. It let go and Butch ran out the small lab but taking the documents and pictures. The door was open and he ran through it.

Buttercup walked down the stairs keeping the child close to her. She heard Mitch's roars when he found out that she was gone. She grabbed Jackie piggy backing her ran downstairs to the eighth floor she panted hiding in a coat closet.

Butch heard the zombie that mutated scuttling out the lab towards him. 'Shit...' he ran up the flight of stares into a door that was locked. He saw Buttercup pants and weapons with her jacket. He growled angrily by the fact he stripped her down and saw her partially naked but he blushed knowing that he wanted to do that one day. 'Damn bastard.' He ran out the room closing the door hoping he remember where it was running down the halls looking for another flight of stairs.

Buttercup couldn't believe she was hiding from Mitch, but she knew it was more sane than trying to fight him.

Mitch growled angrily sending the razors after his prisoners. Being a zombie gave him a new found of sensitivity of hearing and smelling certain things. He walked downstairs to the seventh floor then sixth and to where he heard the now newly mutated zombie screech. Butch looked behind him and saw the thing gone he sighed but then felt something more vile come near by. He saw his rival from high school, the enemy. "Mitch..."

Mitch smirked at him, "Butch..." The creature went behind him growling. "I see you met my new pet."

The scouter looked into the zombie man pale blue eye. "Your not human. You son of a bitch. WHERE'S BUTTERCUP!" Mitch laughed as the creature went for him. He dodged the creature shooting it in the back. It flipped and ran almost like a cockroach, he dodged again.

"Butch, Butch give up on her. She may die with the girl or live with me. Either way it goes your good as dead." He laughed as hopped on the creature. To his surprise the zombie that mutated was absorbing him in it's body. He screamed in agony seeing Butch run dodging the razors blades. He looked back to see black goo squirt out with blood. Then a head popped through and it was Mitch's head. "BUTCH!" He ran after him.

Jackie heard yelling and saw Butch running towards them. Butch hugged Buttercup tightly. "Thank god." He turned to see Mitch coming straight for him. "GET DOWN!" They duck only too see Jackie be pulled down the a secret shaft.

"JACKIE!" She shouted only to be pulled by Butch down the flight of stairs. "WHAT ABOUT JACKIE!" He brought her to the room with her clothes and weapons. She smiled at him.

"Don't worry we'll get her back."

Jackie was thrown against the wall. She groaned in pain looking at the mutated Mitch. She rolled out of the way before he could off her head. She took out the lighter and the spray. Her hands shook with tears streaming. Mitch growled running towards her, Jackie looked up and ran towards the corner of the room. He went through the wall seemingly like he fell down building. Jackie looked down only see him hanging on the wall. She lit the lighter and aimed it at Mitch. "Don't you do it you bitch." Jackie may have been young but she knew a few things about cursing and other adult things.

"GO TO HELL!" She sprayed the spray and it made a flame thrower at Mitch. He looked at her burned to a crisp but his eyes were full on pale. His pupils dilated into slits he crawled up through the hole. Jackie stepped feeling Butch and Buttercup behind her, they were bloody and had angered faces. "B-Buttercup... Butch." They smirked at the man.

Mitch laughed insanely, "I know what happen to your fathers you two. One them maybe ARE ALIVE! One them though started this all!" He laughed again, "Guess what I was one of the experiments for this virus! I killed all my friends... I did it to save my mom! Immortality was the key for me and her also for whoever has the money!" He looked at them morphing his body into like a razor blade body, his teeth sharpen and was out of his mouth. "Like Princess father he sold her out so she can be tested on! THE ZOMBIE LORD HE TOLD TO ME TO KILL YOU BUTCH!" He lost his mind from the virus taking over. He shot his tentacles out and he broke the support beams of the hotel. Buttercup grabbed Jackie jumping through the window landing on the ground with no surprisingly injuries. Butch didn't come out though.

"BUTCH!" She called for him shooting some zombies here and there. 'That fucking idiot.'

The mutated Mitch laughed Butch's somewhat bravery. "YOUR SO STUPID!" He grabbed Butch by the ankle and threw against the floor. Butch saw a red spot on his shoulders and a faint glow on his back. "You think you can kill me with a gun... HA! I am invincible!" Butch smirked shooting at the shoulder making him howl in pain. "YOU MOTHERFUCKER!"

Butch ran him while he was in pain. Shooting at his back a few more times. Mitch turned around having something pop out of his back. "ARGH!" He had drool mix with blood pour of his mouth. Butch watched in horror as he mutated on last time. "RWAR!" The scouter jumped out of the hole seeing Mitch look at him with one huge eye. His voice was hoarse and more raspy. "BUTCH!"

Buttercup saw Mitch jumped out of the building as it collapse, he went into the water making a huge splash wetting the three. Butch ran into the boat with Buttercup following. "Jackie stay here."

"B-But..." She saw worry in her protector eyes. She nodded hiding in a small hollow hole of a tree.

The partners look at each other. "Ready Butch?"

He smirked, "As I will ever be." He felt her start the motorboat. "So what's the plan?"

"The plan see what the hell Mitch is, find a weak point and shoot there when we get the chance." He nodded seeing a large fish like creature jump over them and into the water.

_YEA! PART 2 WILL BE COMING HOPEFULLY!_

_I myself we have to thank so far from this point my friend Demonzied, The creators of Resident Evil and other zombie related stuff_

_and YOU GUYS! The readers._

_Don't worry I will add more little fluff Blossom and Brick Butch and Buttercup_

_I hope you guys won't be disappointed by this chapter_

_Anyway we now have more clues to who the hell started it all. _

_Mitch had finally lost his freaking marbles_

_Jackie is very independent _

_A question who do you guys think is the Zombie Lord? Hmm?_


	14. Chapter 14

_Part 2_

_Some of you I been chatting with, your so close to figuring out the my plot_

_Yet I MA EVIL AS THEY COME! *EVIL LAUGH*_

_To remind you all I have not forgotten about other subjects_

_this needs my brain power and focus_

_I may do another adventure time Fanfic no not a oneshot either_

_That is the plan till the end, were I do my annual GIVE OUT of a Free Request_

_ON WITH THEE STORY! _

_PS I may get naughty in this chapter, I know some of you wanted some action either between Brick and Blossom or Butch and Buttercup YOU KNOW WHO YOU ARE! *Evil grin*_

* * *

><p>Mitch turned into a giant fish like shark thing. His eyes were now on both sides of his face. He had a huge dorsal fin coming out of his back. The whole thing itself was really indescribable. Buttercup held onto the boat while the water rocked. She saw four spots that abnormally looked like sensitive organs or even part of his brain that is very well gone. The shark-Mitch shot up in the air and almost devoured the boat they were on. "Butch, I found the spots." Butch nodded, taking aim.<p>

"Buttercup take control." She took aim with him. He smirked at her putting the boat in auto-drive. When the boat came close to huge zombie they shot at it making Mitch come out in his human body. Butch shot a Mitch five or six times. Buttercup saw his body going limp. She shot at him again until he regain consciousness.

"ARGH!" He dove into the water jerking the boat over making them fall into the water. He popped on the very end of the lake. "BUTCH!" He shouted in a unrecognizable voice.

They flipped up the boat and got inside it. Buttercup drove it out of the path just in time as Mitch swam pass them. He shot up back into the air once more throwing more of a fit. He spewed what seem like baby but giant cockroaches. Butch cringed in disgust, "Man that is so disgusting." Buttercup shot a few of them then putting the boat back into auto-pilot. They both shot weak spots on his body. Mitch dove back underwater circling around him. Butch growled shooting at his giant dorsal fin. He screamed in pain as he grabbed the side of the boat as his body detached and sunk to the bottom.

"H-Help me." He coughed up eggs of cockroaches and blood. Butch smirked at him. "Butch I am sorry for... trying to... k-kill y-" Butch just kicked in the head then shooting it before he can regrow his body.

"Sick fuck."

Jackie hugged Butch and Buttercup making them blush. "YOUR OKAY!" She smiled holding on as if she was about to fall.

"Jackie come on we can't stay here for long the zombie will start swarming in on this area." They walked back into town trying to find a place to sleep at for the night.

They found a little place that can hide for the night. From what they could tell the owners won't be coming back in a while. Buttercup sat next to Butch who was cleaning his guns. She just watched him working on the gun for a while. She knew he didn't know she was right next to him the whole time. She pecked his cheek, "Thanks for saving me and Jackie." He blushed darkly putting down his gun and looked at her green eyes.

"Um... no problem." He felt her chest press against him and her lips brushing against his. He let out soft pants. "Buttercup..." He closed his eyes kissing her deeply. 'This must be a dream I am having.' He opened his eyes to see she was nibbling on his neck making him moan loudly. "Unh... Buttercup~" He grabbed her lower back pressing his hard area against her thigh. He whined when he felt her grinding into his tented pants. "OH~"

"Sh, Jackie is asleep." Buttercup playfully bit his shoulder. "Submit." He press into her showing she had control. She moaned quietly unbuttoning his pants pulling them down with boxers. He sprung out to her, Buttercup saw a crimson blush across his face. She licked the tip quickly earning a soft moan from him. She licked down to the base sucking on it. He kept his hands down but sighing whining for her mouth to be on him. She kissed down to his balls. (_OK... look sorry for the interruptions but if this is to much for you just go to the end or where you see no sexy hotness okay?_) He gasped letting his head fall back, he bucked his hips up. "Feel good Butch?" She asked.

"Yeah..." He moan feeling her stroke him slowly. "So good." He moaned louder. "Buttercup..." She looked at him still stroking. "Can we..."

Buttercup stood up kissing his cheeks, "Maybe, who knows after this whole fucking bullshit. We can hangout later." She pulled his pants up leaving him with a hard on. She felt him grab her hand pulling her into a tight hug. She blushed darkly. "Butch... You okay?" Hugging him back.

"What if our fathers are alive but one them did cause this to happen?" He looked at her as she looked at him. He pulled out the documents and pictures. "See this was in a underground storage lab thing. It is hard to tell but it says that someone who been bitten and still a human is the key to being a vaccine." She looked at the documents then pictures.

She swallowed hard seeing her father smiling, 'Dad.' She laid down on the man she was now deeply attached to lap. She felt his hand stroking her hair down her back. "Butch... if I don't make it... protect Jackie. Please." He swallowed feeling tears pricking his eyes. He hugged her tighter than before, his tears fell. He realized they killed people they known, they heard of the zombie lord. The human who can be a immune, hearing that one of their dads are alive. They laid on the floor holding each other almost smiling by the fact it was calm out and zombies weren't near by.

The Zombie Lord screamed on top of his lungs. The man chained to the wall smirked at him, "What's the matter?"

"None of your damn business." He spoke in a husky breath.

The man chuckled quietly, "Your guy died didn't he?" He sighed, "I told he was a lost cause."

The Zombie Lord smirked at him, "Your kid is still alive."

"I had a feeling they were going to be alive." He looked at him with his black hair matted against his face. His brown eyes pale staring at the Zombie Lord pink eyes. "You know we caused this to happen. But..."

The Zombie Lord did a sick smile, "I took it to far... I was tired of getting older. I wanted the immortality... we both did. We could of been legends! You quit on it... saying it was inhumane! HA! It's pure genius..."

"So you fucking injected yourself the serum the virus! Your a monster."

"Time partner... All I need is time... I and two girls."

"Don't you fucking touch them!" The man cringed at his stomach. He was skin and bones and look he was a sixty when he was just forty-five. "Listen to me, this crazy all of this! The dogs aren't even creatures! YOU MUTATED ON THE WHOLE FUCKING WORLD INTO CHAOS!" He looked down. "We caused it... We fucking cause this bullshit to happen to our town... and we let it spread."

The Zombie Lord sat down looking at tv screen, "I tried having sex with the zombie females... They do get pregnant but the children come dead humans or a zombies." He smirked, "I have a theory have sex with a human woman... right? She may have a half human half zombie child or she will be a zombie and the kid also or it will die." He got up walking off to a lab.

The man panted thinking, 'He fucking lost it... he is to far gone.' He felt tears trickle his face. 'I wish he didn't keep me alive. Starving me like I am some animal.'

_So the man and the Zombie Lord use to be partners_

_Those of you wondering who the two girls are... Go back to the beginning of the story like a few chapters back and you fill in the pieces. _

_But no saying in the review box! XD_

_YES! I did a green fluff! It was a bit to erotic I may say. So it was a bit of a fluff but so much of a mini scene of love_

_If haven't known the whole world is pretty much fucked up by the virus itself..._

_Okay a question... If this was a game or movie would you watch or play it?_

_PS I might... MIGHT do another Adventure Time Fanfic, TELL YOUR FRIENDS! ^3^_

_BYE! the zombie lord is so crazy_


	15. Chapter 15

_HELLO!_

_Yes sadly this story is coming to an end_

_NOT YET THOUGH! Clean your eye holes_

_So now to refresh on your guys memories Zombie Lord old Man Partners_

_Mayor is dead, Mitch is of now Dead, wait... what about Princess_

_IF I mention someone then they maybe ALIVE!_

_WHO IS READY!... Oh and I will be doing chapters on how this whole thing started!_

_IT MIGHT BE THREE PARTS! Enjoy._

* * *

><p>Blossom yawned seeing that she fell asleep on Brick's chest. She blushed darkly but relaxed by the comfort and safety of their new sanctuary. She looked up too see nothing but a wooden ceiling. She propped her head up to see the sun rising over the horizon golden streaks breaking the dead of the fog. The pink eyed woman looked at the squirrels running around fighting over nuts. She sighed though, 'The virus didn't reach here? The people who lived must of been hunters with all this food supplies.' She heard Brick snore and doing a goofy grin. She giggled walking out of her room too see her sister and Boomer sleeping on the couch. She sighed but glad they did the shift. It was harder for them to switch out because Buttercup and Butch wasn't here. She missed having them crack jokes on her and his brother. 'Buttercup where the hell are you.' She walked outside with her knives and stun-rod, taking in the morning due air. It was sweet smelling but she could taste the decay in the air and... something else. Blossom almost whacked Brick in the face because he just touched her shoulder. "Brick don't ever do that again."<p>

"Sorry jeez, I didn't mean too... I woke up to see you gone. Was worried." He saw an blush on her face as she turned away from him. He sniffed the air then Blossom. "Are you wearing perfume?"

"No... why?"

He furrow his eyebrows hearing slithering. He heard chuckling and saw a shiny crown. Blossom pushed him out of the way of the tentacle. "P-Princess..."

Princess smirked at the two, "Blossom... Brick..." Her body was truly deformed. Her legs were stuck together and it look like a sticky long snake tail. Her eyes were blood shot and red tears were forming at the brim of her eyes. Her arms were like thin toothpicks. She didn't even have fingers just long nails. Her hair was full of lice, matted with mud and gunk, and her teeth were so dirty and covered in stuff they were a dirty reddish-brown color. "Why... Blossom... WHY DIDN'T YOU SAVE ME!" She shouted.

"P-Princess... you were turning and their was nothing I or we could of done..." Blossom spoke honestly remembering what happen between them that day.

"I was sold out to a crazy scientist and his partner! They tested it on me... My dad saw I stopped aging... but I turned into a zombie and they threw me out like I was trash! Until... the zombie Lord came and said if I find you and kill you he will make me human again!" She slithered closer to them and I will have my ward." She reached out at Brick who dodged her tail and he ran down into the forest Blossom followed him leading Princess away from the house.

Bubbles woke up by the noise and saw that her sister's weapons are gone with Brick's. "Boomer..." She shook him awake. "our siblings are gone." He nodded getting his things together. The two walked out the door too see the animals disappear but a dog with it mouth splitting open and it tongue dangle without are care in the world. Bubbles almost had tears to her eyes. "The virus... it got to the dogs..." Boomer swallowed hard as the dog growled angrily and hungrily.

"Bubbles... run." He pushed her back a little. "Now."

The blonde girl looked at him, "What?"

"Find Blossom and Brick." He took out his machine gun slowly not to startle the dog whose head was splitting open wide with tentacles coming out. "GO NOW!" He shouted pushing Bubbles towards the forest shooting the dog in the head getting it attention. The dog growled and charged at the man with blonde hair.

Princess laughed as the two were hiding. "Come out you two I just wanna kill you Blossom and rape you Brick." She slithered slowly down path. "I wanna live again. I don't want to be this ugly shit!" She yelled angrily. "FUCK YOU TO HELL!" She took her tail and made a tree fall. She cried loudly, "You... Blossom... wouldn't let me hang with you and your sisters... always pushing me away. Then you didn't help me! You saw me get trampled on and then ran with your sisters and the rowdies! Blossom you left me for dead!"(_Eh eh, reference here_)

Blossom saw Bubbles quietly walking up then hiding behind the tree. She walked sighing remembering the outbreak day. The day everything fell apart... everything, "Princess I'm sorry... I-I never meant for that to happen. But you were... selfish, mean, rich, and a bitch." Princess growled grabbing Brick by the ankle and slamming him to the ground. Blossom stood there wishing she could help him but she has to get Princess's grip to loosen.

The words that were spoken hit Princess in her heart. She knew all of them were true every last word said. "B-Blossom..." She got shot in the head only to let go of Brick seeing that he was the one to shoot her in the head. She laughed while screaming. Her back ripped apart as her new form spewed out. The three looked in shock seeing her stand. She was like a human again but she was naked, her skin was a pale green. She had snake like scales on her feet on her neck and some on her right cheek. "Shoot... me will ya!" She smacked Brick smirking seeing her own reflection in the dew. "I'm more than cute... I AM BEAUTIFUL!" She rolled her shoulders and cracked her neck then grabbed Brick's hair blowing on his neck. "Brick... Do you find me beautiful?"

He smirked at her hacking a loogie at her. "Fuck no you slut." She punched him in the gut making cough up blood. She licked some from the corner of his mouth. Blossom swung at her with the stun-rod. Princess jumped up landing in a tree.

"Ooh... Blossom what's wrong? You don't like when I taste Brick?" She laughed. Blossom tighten her grip on the rod. "Not like he is your boyfriend? I remember distinctly in high school before this started you said you will never ever like thug like Brick and I could have him?" She jumped down walking up brick grabbing him by the throat. "Didn't you say that?"

Blossom looked at her sister. "Go help Boomer you need you more there." Bubbles ran back down the path. "Princess let him go!" She felt tears tickle her eyes and weighed down her eyelashes. "I did say that... but I was immature... we were all immature..." She looked at the man in the snake like woman clutches. She growled angrily grabbing a throwing knife. "I-I care for him very much."

Princess laughed but then feeling a shot in stomach. She looked at Brick's red eyes and his smile. He kicked her in the face letting him out of her grip, he ran back to Blossom. The two looked at each other then the zombie Princess. She growled angrily shedding off her skin losing the wound that was inflicted on her. She disappeared into the woods. Blossom closed her eyes falling back on the grass. Brick sat down next to her they behind them seeing that Bubbles was bringing Boomer to were they bumped heads with Princess. Brick looked at Blossom as if he was saying he wanted to talk. Blossom socked his thigh probably knowing what he wanted to ask.

Buttercup woke up to see Butch looking at a picture. She saw Jackie trying to practice a form of karate. Buttercup couldn't help but not to smile. She crawled next to Butch seeing that he was looking at a family photo of her and her family. His eyes was just looking at her and her father. "Buttercup... Do you ever wonder if your father is still alive?" She shrugged.

"Butch... remember how Mitch spoke of the Zombie Lord?" He nodded. "What if he wants... Jackie?" Butch hugged her.

Butch nuzzled her neck, "We won't let him get her. Promise." Buttercup felt a vibrate in her communicator pouch. He saw it was his and her siblings.

_Brick: Butch we saw Princess._

_Butch: You did?_

_Buttercup: Did you kill the bitch cause I know she is a zombie._

_Blossom: No she ran away._

_Buttercup: You should of hunted her down._

_Jackie: Buttercup can you help with me kick. Please._

_Boomer: Who the hell is that?_

_Butch: A little girl we are protecting. So did you find a place to stay at?_

_Brick: Yes. So you lose your friend?_

_Butch: SHUT THE FUCK UP!_

_Bubbles: Be careful._

_Butch: Back at you guys._

Butch looked out board window and sighed. 'Why do I have a feeling that my dad is alive...' He stood up walking quietly towards a tattered couch to rest.

_I REGRET NOTHING!_

_Yes Princess is alive and a zombie type thing. X3_

_Anyway... ^3^ I can't wait to write what happen but that will happen during the BIGGEST BATTLE OF THEM!_

_You know the last boss battle is always the epic! _

_XD WAIT FOR THE NEXT CHAPTER_


	16. Chapter 16

_Well this story slowly winding down to the end_

_I know how it ends but I need show you how the thing started_

_There has to be a few more battles_

_AND SUSPENSE!_

_Well if you hate me towards the end then don't XD_

* * *

><p>Butch woke up to see the sun setting and Buttercup getting ready to move on. Jackie was sitting on the floor yawning but she was fully awake. Buttercup had a straight face to her as if fearing something really big is going to happen this night. She had this strange gut feeling that her father was still alive and she was just being watch intently. She looked at Jackie and smiled then at Butch blushing sighing. 'Dad...' She felt a hand on her shoulder. "Butch..." He smiled at her as if saying all will fine. They walked out of the building and saw a few dogs fighting over a dead guys hand. One looked to smell the three. It growled hungrily at them taking a few steps towards them. Butch grabbed one of the pistols and aimed it right in face as the dog head was splitting open. He shot at it but somehow miss after hearing a screech and seeing a huge black thing come down and swipe the dog. Buttercup watch in horror as it swallow the dog whole. It was the same crow that was looking at them, it mutated more as it shows on huge eye and it wing span was much more wider. The three knew they couldn't take as they saw the dogs run, "Butch... we have to run."<p>

"Hey just what I was thinking." He playfully joked even though it was a time to be serious. They saw the train door station open. 'What the hell... who opened that?' The crow eye looked at Jackie and swooped down at them. Buttercup and Butch duck in time but Jackie got captured by it with it tail. It '_cawed_' loudly attracting the infected the birds. The woman took her gun and try to shoot at the crows. Butch shot the leader crow in head causing it '_caw_' in pain. The girl in it tail was dropped as the crows swarmed around the two adults. Jackie looked at leader crow dive down into the swarm.

Buttercup growled seeing that they couldn't avoid this battle. She took out her machete and waited for a crow to attack. "Butch, look out for the alpha." He nodded whacking two crows in the face. They were back to back as the wind inside the swarm picked up. The alpha crow was moving in and out of the swarm waiting to to attack one of them. Butch caught one crow coming at him '_cawing_' loudly at him. He held up the small end of the bat and let the crow bite. He shot it in the head causing it to fall dead. The swarm broke apart for a bit showing the alpha crow screeching.

Jackie looked around to see she still had the hair spray, lighter and the knife. She took her rusty knife and threw at the alpha crow back causing it to fall. It looked straight at her beating it wings opening it mouth wanting to eat her. The woman with the green eyes stabbed it tail down causing it to screech loudly. It glared at her and the man. Butch whacked several of crows that was trying to protect their leader. Jackie ran for a pipe only to look up to see a few runners and walkers coming for she grabbed it and took it only to have the pipe stab through the runners and walkers. She pulled back shaking in fear. She heard screams and screeches. She ran back out to see the crows swarm back into the circle. She thought fast. 'I need gas.' She saw a red tank but in front of the tanks were a dog. It stepped towards her growling hungrily. 'Be brave.' She hit the dog in muzzle causing it retract back but it looked at her determine in eating her from the inside out. She rolled out of the path it tried to tackle her down.

Butch saw Jackie fight a dog that looked like it was really hungry. He shot up pushing Buttercup out of the swarm, "HELP JACKIE!" The opening closed leaving him in there alone. Buttercup looked at the black swarm causing unnecessary dust to fly up. She shot the dog in the head causing it to stop in it tracks. Drool came out of it mouth it was as if it was unconscious.

Jackie grabbed the gas tank only to struggle with it. "BUTTERCUP I NEED YOUR HELP!" Buttercup knew what she was wanted to do with the gas tank. They dragged the tank then knocking it over letting the liquid travel down to the swarm. Buttercup noticed the dog was back in it state of mind and it was now more hungry but even more pissed off.

"Jackie light them." Buttercup shouted at the young girl kicking the dog in the muzzle. In the back of the alley was a runner who had it sights set on Jackie. The girl nodded taking out the lighter only to be tackled by the runner to the ground. She dropped the lighter and rolled getting scraps, and cuts all over her arms and legs. Buttercup took her machete cutting the dog head off then killing the said zombie by stabbing it in its head. The blood splattered on the ground. The woman put the girl to the wall then grabbing the lighter getting ready to light the birds up. She looked to see Butch dodging crows that were trying to peck his eyes out. She saw the alpha crow ready to dive at him and bite his head off. Buttercup grabbed the light trying to turn the light on, 'What the fuck! Its budge!' She threw the light down making it spark and the gas in the small container connected with the gas that traveled down to the swarm and the flame followed down quickly. Every crow either dropped dead our flew a bit more then dropped quivering a bit. The leader crow screeched shedding off the skin and feathers in the sky going somewhere.

Butch growled angrily getting the smut off his face seeing that big bird was still alive. The girl looked up to see a military plane, "BUTTERCUP! BUTCH!" They looked up but frowned when seeing the crow flying inside. It seem like the plane flew pass them on purpose.

The man went on his knees, 'No... were fucked!' He felt Buttercup pick him up. He looked at her, "The pilot could of died and leaving us with no way to reach out siblings.

"Calm down." Buttercup spoke only to see the plane turn back to where they were at. They looked to see the dust flying and papers flying by the plane. 'It's landing.'

The plane under carriage opened to a man in a white lab coat the crow was right beside the alpha dog who was now fully mutated. The dog had ribs shielding it face, a long tongue waving back and forth, it tail was up and the bones were jagged like knives. It had drool pouring from every corner of it mouth. There was another person with the man in the lab coat. He was skin and bones panting and in chains. The man with pinks eyes making Butch gasped. "Butch... son its nice to see you again."

_To be continued..._

_AWW YEAH! XD_

_CLIFF HANGER!_

_Sorry I won't continue this cliff hanger until I get the newly Bios done and over with_

_I hope you like it_

_If you want to kill me for doing this then I SUCCEEDED_

_)XD MUWHAHAHAHHA!_

_Don't worry after the cliff hanger you will get a like a four or three part on this happen_

_=D I hope you enjoyed so far_

_Sorry for this chapter awkward shortness TT_TT_


	17. Chapter 17

_Well chapter 17_

_The Bios once more YAY!_

_New Zombies and new people to add_

_I will only change the person bio if they are dead or transformed_

_If not then they are the same._

* * *

><p><em>Crow- Zombies<em>

_The virus that run through the dead  
>skin of the zombies the crows ate<br>and contracted the virus. They mutated  
>over time. They do fly in packs<br>or hordes as they have a leader._

_Attacks- Dive, peck, claw,swarm(when controlled)  
>Life- 50(Each Crow)<br>__weakness- fire, bats, a machete_

_The leader Crow- Zombie_

_The leader Crows are the head of the pack  
><em>_ or hordes as they are overly mutated  
>it is unknown if they are wild or the Zombie<br>Lord. They are very smart and can  
>be very aggressive. It is now<br>one of the most fearsome  
>of the zombies so far as the dogs are<br>scared of it._

_HP- 550  
><em>_Attacks- Screech, Claw, peck, dive  
>tail whip, control screech(it Control<br>the weaker crows)  
>Mutations- two or three<br>weakness- unknown_

_Zombie dogs-_

_Brute force, Savage and well can kill if the  
>person who is facing them are not clearly<br>paying attention to them. They will come with the  
>hordes. The are a not hard to kill with a bat or machete.<br>Guns though has the greatest affect on them  
>though.<em>

_Life points- 150  
>Overly mutated stages- 4<br>Attacks- So far charge, bite, scratch_

_Alpha Zombie dogs-_

_The Alpha zombie dogs are the last stage  
>of their mutations. As of now though they<br>are more aggressive more stronger  
>and harder to kill. It may can defeat the<br>the Leader crow. So far unknown._

_Life points- 1050  
>In final stage<br>Attacks- Tail whip, bite, scratch, charge  
>grab and slam<em>

_Mitch- Zombie/Human-deceased_

_Mitch he used to be a volunteer  
>for the military but somehow ended<br>up in the military for real when the  
>outbreak happened. He was somewhat<br>seem to be the only survivor of the  
>military besides Michael who is now<br>deceased. He is kinda of a prev and  
>a pedophile as he has a tendency<br>of flirting in a calm way towards Jackie.  
>He got turned into a zombie by his mother<br>who was a spitfire. He is working for the Zombie  
>Lord. He is now dead as of now.<em>

_HP- 245  
><em>_Attacks- (Using his tentacles)Slamming, throwing,(shark/fish  
>form) Dive, tentacles grabbing and pulling in<br>Ramming  
>transformations- Three<br>_

_Jackie- Zombie/human_

_Jackie is a smart but easily frighten,shy  
>nervous girl. She can seem whenever she is upset or<br>scared even pissed off bad things seem to happen.  
>Michael was more of a father too her than anyone<br>else but Butch is getting there. She is very resourceful  
>in situations like being kidnapped. How she was bit is<br>so far unknown the reason she is wanted is also  
>very little unknown. Out of everything she is very<br>independent of herself. She is known to be  
>targeted for some strange reason.<em>

_HP- 165  
>Weapons- Knife, Hair Spray and lighter<br>Family- Michael(Adoptive Father deceased)  
>Butch and Buttercup close to adoptive parents... =D<em>

_Buttercup- Age 24- Siblings Bubbles, Buttercup_

_A short tempered, clowning tomboy. She hardly ever  
>get serious in a life until the Zombie Apocalypse happen<br>and she went full on serious... well kinda. She looked  
>out for her family well remaining family and the JoJo's<br>brothers. She is known to use to date Mitch in High  
>School until he cheated on and had his ass Kicked<br>by Butch. She may have a crush on Butch as her  
><em>_feelings for him seem grow through this story.  
>She does have a soft side to her because she cares for<br>Jackie so much. As of now she and Butch are closer than  
>in the beginning of then story YEAH FOR ROMANCE!<em>

_ Health so far 230 HP_

_Items- Shotgun Machete_

_Butch- Age 24- Siblings Brick, Boomer_

_He have similarities like Buttercup but he have a  
><em>_a problem in keeping he feelings for the woman he is  
>in love with hidden. He most likely watch out for his<br>brothers and well Buttercup as she is the only he got  
>outside with in the Zombie War. He does have an<br>awkward fear of rats, and well dying. He had captured Buttercup  
><em>_by being himself in a sense. He he now like a Father figure for  
>Jackie. He found his father is alive... REMEMBER WHO<br>CREATED HIM!_

_Health so far 236 HP_

_Items- Bat(metal) Pistols_

_Zombie Lord- Age Unknown- Butch, Boomer, Brick_

_The Zombie Lord is known to our Main  
>characters. The one who knows him is the Mayor but he died.<br>He is the one who caused this mess or not. He  
>caused the virus. So far he have many strange Pets. Is the one<br>who caused this and experimented on the people of the world  
>mostly in townsville. He wants Buttercup and Jackie a for a<br>"experiment". He is known to cause this being claimed by several  
>of people.<em>

_The Man- Family... Unknown so far_

_He is the Zombie Lord prisoner and use to be partner  
>pf him. He so far seem uninfected by the virus the took<br>over the world. He still have a soul and feel  
>extremely guilty over doing this. He also seem very protective<br>of Buttercup._

_Princess- Zombie_

_She was sold by her bankrupt father to help with  
>the man and Zombie Lord test with finding immortality<br>for the world. She is now a zombie herself after being injected with so  
>much of the serum. She does have a beef a to pick<br>with blossom for leaving her to die and most likely want to rape  
>Brick. She is a snake like zombie woman.<em>

_Life Points- 900  
>Stages- 2 so far<br>attacks- speed, choke out so far_

_YEAH! I am done with the bios_

_The power of the copy and paste X3_

_I am such a cheap-stake_

_Anyway I hope you like these bios, the end of the story is almost near_

_One more Bio a four or three part on how the virus broke out, and the battles between all of the characters_

_DO YOU KNOW WHO IS THE MAN AND THE ZOMBIE LORD!_

_GUESS  
>GUESS<br>GUESS_

GUESS NOW! =3

_See you soon_


	18. Chapter 18

_I am back_

_I'm updating like grease lightning!_

_0-0 Um... Yeah know about grease_

_Anyway here is the next chapter_

_Don't worry I will let you know what is up with Princess and the siblings later_

_HERE YOU GO =3_

* * *

><p>The man with pinks eyes making Butch gasped. "Butch... son its nice to see you again."<p>

"D-Dad! I thought you were... dead." Butch looked into Mojo Jojo eyes as he can't believe what he was seeing. 'He died... I saw him get caught by the zombies. Wait... so he caused this to happen.' He looked at Buttercup and Jackie knowing who he came for. "Don't touch them."

Mojo Jojo laughed crazily combing through his black hair. "Butch, Butch, Butch... I tested on Mitch and many others. As you can see they weren't prefect immortal humans they were those mistakes. The transform on trigger, like Mitch trigger was being bit by his mother. Princess was seeing Blossom with Brick." He smirked at the two adults. He had sharped teeth, and claws. He had on instead of a blood stain shirt he had a black shirt and with his black pants. He looked at the man in chains.

Buttercup growled remembering that her dad was caught by the zombies, "WHERE'S MY FATHER! TELL ME NOW DAMN IT!" The three felt the ground shake and a tentacle popped through the ground, but they dodge just in time though. She took her gun and shot at Mojo. Mojo grabbed the bullets crushing them into dust. He blew the dust into the air. The three were in shock seeing that the virus didn't just make him insane ore crazy but really strong.

"Your father is here..." She looked at the man and was in shocked.

"DAD!" She felt tears prickling her eyes. "Dad... your alive."

Mojo smirked at them, "He, Professor helped create this virus for the key to immortality!" He petted his dog who was growling hungrily staring at the girl. "I came here to get two things. You, Buttercup and the girl." Jackie hid behind Butch. "She is the cure."

Butch looked at her in shock. "J-Jackie...?"

"THINK ABOUT IT!" He walked off the platform with his pets following him, "She doesn't remember her parents, she isn't a mindless brain eating zombie, she was bio-engineered by your father Buttercup."

Professor growled, "It was only to stop you and your mad ways!" He cringed seeing Buttercup reacting, "NO!" She stopped dead in her tracks, "Mojo leave the girl alone, it's only her DNA and blood that has the cure... Please she is still human!" He looked at his partner who smirked.

"No." He looked at the two adults, "Give the girl I will spare your life and your virginity." He spoke at them. Buttercup understood what he wanted from her. Butch growled angrily. "Butch, temper temper." He went up to them in blink of an eye smirking holding his son neck to a death grip. Butch kicked his father's side hard causing him to let go. Buttercup took her shot-gun butt and cracking it against Mojo face. He had a dislocated jaw and few broken ribs, but what scared the three survivors was that they heard sickening pops and cracking in of his bones going back into place. He snapped his fingers causing the crow to swoop down and nabbed Jackie. Buttercup shot at the bird causing it to squawk and throw Mojo Jackie. He grabbed her by the throat. Jackie had tears going down her face.

The man with green eyes tried to pry the fingers from the girl he was protecting off. "LET GO YOU BASTARD!" Mojo growled kicking him in the stomach causing Butch to cough up blood and passing out. Buttercup looked back and saw Butch and Jackie in the clutches of the Zombie Lord. She took her machete stabbing a zombie in the head then another. Her face was tear stained and bloody.

"Let me talk to my father."

"Then come with me." He beckoned her on board his plane with his pets following.

_Back to the others..._

Blossom looked out the window sighing sadly now remembering the day that she saw Princess being left behind. 'Why didn't I save her? WHY!'

Brick touched her shoulder looking at her, "Blossom tell me what was Princess talking about when the out break happen?" Blossom sighed grabbing his hands. He blushed and snatched his hands away, "Come on girly I don't have all day."

Blossom socked him angrily in the arm, "I didn't help Princess when that day happen. I held on to her wrist making sure she was with me."

_9 years ago(remember they are all 24)_

_"Blossom hold do we have everything?"_

_"Princess forget about clothes and everything we have to get to the evacuation buses!"_

_The two ladies ran down the streets in the rushing screaming crowd toward the buses. Blossom looked back at Princess who had a terrified look on her face. They hold each others wrist tightly not trying to let go. Blossom looked to see her sisters running with the guys that when Princess tripped. Princess had tears and saw the girl who promised to help her going for her sisters. She stood but felt her knees bleeding. She fell down once again, she saw Blossom look back and ran. Princess looked and saw zombies running for her and others. She crawled anywhere she won't get captured._

Blossom sighed trying to forget that day. "Yeah that the story how I left her for dead. But... I didn't mean too... but I could of went back to help her. Save her life..."

Brick sighed, "Blossom she was already screwed. She been tested on with the virus already. It is not your fault." He grabbed his weapons heading for the door. "So are you going to come and end her sorry excuse of a life?" She nodded.

'Maybe if I free of this she can be at peace.'

_BACK TO BUTTERCUP AND THE OTHERS!_

The three were on the airship looking at the cages of animals and zombies. Buttercup looked to see her father being dragged by a zombie. She felt a sickening pain in her stomach. Jackie looked at the knocked out Butch being dragged by the zombies. Mojo smirked at the three stopping at the door. He pressed three buttons causing doors to open. Butch was thrown down a chute causing Buttercup to react but only to fall down a chute of her own. Jackie was sucked up through a pipe instead of falling.

The Professor looked in horror, "BUTTERCUP!" He cringed in pain. "You bastard what did you do?" Mojo turned on the monitor showing the three rooms. Jackie was knocked out and on a operating bed. Butch was in a white room with animal caged in it. Buttercup was in a lab banging against the door trying to get out. "No... no let the Jackie go, let me see my daughter and let your own son go! Have mercy!"

The craze man laughed almost joyfully, "Sir I do not plan on letting them go." He chuckled walking into a room of his own. Professor was dragged to his chains.

Buttercup was banging on the door, "LET ME OUT! LET ME SEE MY FATHER! YOU FUCKING PRICK!" She gave up after about five more kicks and banging. She looked at the lab and saw bunnies being fed to the dogs, she saw the crow. She tapped the glass that contain the animals. The Crow screeched scratching the window. Buttercup growled, "You want a piece of me you sick creature? Come on bust through the window bring your little dog friends. I will kill everyone of you fuckers."

Mojo walked in the lab and smirked at Buttercup, "Hello." The woman took out her gun and aimed at the man. "Oh no I'm so scared." He chuckled darkly. "Don't shoot or I will release the creature to eat Butch and the force your father to cut open Jackie." Buttercup looked at the monitors, "Now I want to talk."

Buttercup sighed sitting down, 'Damn he got me tied.' She looked at the craze man only to hear metal clamps come down keeping her in place. She heard him press a button and she the cage in the room open. The alpha walked out slowly walking to the soon awakening Butch. The professor was being electrocution and being controlled to harm Jackie. "NO! STOP!" She struggled but feeling Mojo kissing her lips. Buttercup kicked him the chest making the chair fall back and it broke. Mojo growled at her slapping her across the face.

"You bitch prepare to be mine."

_HEE HEE_

_Part two, sorry I don't want to write almost a two thousand maybe three thousand chapter_

_To much to read =3_

_Plus I am a bit lazy ^^'_

_Anyway wait for part two then the four parter on how this happen_

_Also I have to make one more set of Bios on the end of the story! =3_

_See you soon_

_BYE_


	19. Chapter 19

_NO MORE CLIFF HANGERS_

_Unless __necessary_

_Anyway Like five or maybe six more chapters_

_and a EPILOGUE for this_

_THEN IT IS OFF TO MY BILLY AND MANDY FANFIC*huggles*_

_Enjoy_

* * *

><p>Buttercup looked up to see Mojo grabbing a sword type cleaver. 'Shit.' She rolled from the blade to the wall seeing her dad sharpening the blades. "Jackie..." She looked at Butch's father. "Fuck you." She broke a switch which caused the power to go off making all doors, cages, lights, even other mechanical things to go off. Buttercup ran though the door only to see it closed on Mojo. She looked behind her only to see the crow. She smirked, "So you are serious you hell beast? Come on then, come and get me." It screeched loudly coming towards her, she dodged it by sliding under it talons. Buttercup took her machete and chopped the tail off. The crow hissed in pain but only to grow a new tail. 'Damn... he regenerates... SO NOT FAIR!"<p>

Jackie woke only to see the dark and didn't feel any straps around her. She shudder in fear as the tears were about to come. 'Buttercup... Butch where are they?' She heard a man tripped and saw it was the Professor. "Buttercups's dad." She got down from the bed only to see his brown eyes turn full black, 'No... no... he can't.' She saw the lights turn on and the Professor panting his eyes returning to normal. "Are you okay?" He nodded standing up.

"Where's my daughter?" Jackie shrugged looking around the somewhat lab. Professor realized someone must knocked out the power for a while.

Jackie looked at the monitors and saw some amount of picture with sound. 'Buttercup's voice...' She heard a 'caw' like sound. "Professor she's fighting the crow." The Professor gasped shaking suddenly.

"That... crow was actually the first few thing we tried the virus on. Then... rat, next was the dogs, and lastly... humans." He sighed but then did a anger growl. "No, my daughter, you and his son will not die by this thing!" He grabbed needles and grabbed Jackie's arm. "Listen protect these needles... once you and everyone else is safe tell Buttercup , she have to bio-engineered you blood also DNA to bring the cure to know it is the cure it will be black." Jackie nodded squeaking in the sharp pain. He took out a example of the cure. "This is the completed one took about two days to make." He gave her notes and a carrier to hold the needles. "But the animals and people who are to far gone are... like me and Mojo, Princess, Mitch... and anyone who you bit and didn't get the cure within a hour." He sighed standing up opening two doors. "Go, avoid the "_workers_" and find Butch." She nodded running out one door. He walked out the door shedding his coat and shoes. He had something to protect and it was his daughter. 'Don't worry daddy's coming.' He was mutating slowly as his skin was tearing and black goo type blood dripped down. His teeth was tearing out of his mouth, he roar not hungrily but angrily.

Buttercup had been shooting the crow well more likely the bombs in making the crow fly across the room. She was gasping tired but growled in anger seeing how the Crow won't drop dead. She felt one pack of ammo and was even more anger. Buttercup stopped where she was hearing hard breathing, the crow turned around and cawed angrily. It knew who it was and it hated him with a passion remembering he would always not feed him even though he was forced to. The Professor in his almost full mutate state, he looked at his daughter. "The Crow knows we are related so he got beef to pick with me through you. Buttercup... go when I mutate completely I won't think straight and hurt you. Go find Jackie and Butch, Jackie has the cure. GO NOW!" He screamed mutating in his full state. He had huge gaping maw and the Crow looked at him and felt one secret mutation happen. It was the same size as the Professors mutation, and they mingle in state of teeth, blood, claws, and screeches.

_To the others..._

Brick walked with his brother looking for Princess. No they didn't want to invite her over and have a BBQ while having fun. They walked through the woods that was lit up the moon. Boomer sighed hoping Butch is okay. "Brick do you think Butch is still alive?" Brick nodded trying to stay alert just in case princess pops out and try to do awkward things to him.

The two men looked at the trees bushes everything that she could be hiding hiding in, "Boom, she not here." Then he heard a rustle in the trees and bushes. Their eyes darted quickly around their surrounding area. All they could hear was their breathing and the wind. "Princess... come out you fucking slut." Boomer almost laughed at what Brick said but remembering this sin't no laughing matter. Brick heard the footsteps get closer, 'I got you know...' The two men turned around with their guns and saw it was the girls. "B-Blossom..."

Boomer looked up and saw red hair shining, he looked at Blossom smacking his brother in the head for trying to shoot her. 'Crap.' In a hot second Princess sprang from her tree only to tackle Bubbles. The snake like woman threw Bubbles to a tree making her pass out. Brick dodge her arms and kicking legs and shot at her stomach. She hissed angrily at the man kicking him in the face, then flipped Boomer to the ground. Bubbles tried to shoot her in the back but only to have Princess throw her to a tree.

Princess saw Blossom getting her gun, she grabbed her arms twisting them back making the Blossom scream. "Why?" Princess muttered.

"Why what?" Blossom breathed heavily her arms in pain.

The snake like woman hissed angrily again, "WHY DID YOU LEAVE ME BEHIND!" Blossom heart hitched and she felt her lips quiver as tears hit her eyes. "You... promise to protect me." Princess was now sobbing throwing Blossom to a tree then kicking her the stomach. She grabbed her by the hair. "You left me for your sisters and those boys!"

Blossom just cried but sighed sadly, "I'm sorry... I promised you I would... but I didn't I left you. Princess I had to though, I needed to protect my family and others. Kill me though if that would even us up." She smiled a soft small looking at her then the others. "But please leave my family and the boys alone. Please." Princess looked at her in shock, letting go of her hair and fell to her knees. Blossom ended up laying down on the dew grass.

"Blossom... I-I just can't... I just can't kill you." Princess looked at the moon and stars, "I wanted to kill you and reek my vengeance on leaving behind. I realized... you were more of a friend than anyone to me. I can't my friend." She looked at her hands in disgust, "I forgive you." She grabbed Blossom's hand then put the gun in it placing it over her heart. "Shoot me. I'm tired of living." Her hair was over her right eye she smiled a toothy smile.

The pink eyed woman looked at her nodding not opposing her request. "Goodbye Princess." She pulled the trigger and watch her body dissolved into the ground. Brick rubbed Blossom's shoulder. Blossom laid into Brick's hand. "I have to say that is the most peaceful deaths I seen yet." Brick chuckled seeing her fall asleep slowly. Boomer grabbed Bubbles hand taking her back to the house. Brick sighed carrying her back.

'Butch come back safe.'

_BACK TO BUTCH AND BUTTERCUP..._

Butch woke up to see the alpha dog growling at him. The man stood up getting his bat ready, "Come on pooch I am going to bash your fucking head in." The dog leaped at him only to have him dodge the dog. "DAD! SHOW YOURSELF!" Butch hit the ribbed shield in front of the dog face. The dog flinched but snapped back into action. "SCREW YOU MUTT!" He whacked the dog hard as he could in shield making it crack.

Jackie avoided many zombies and saw the monitor that showed Butch fighting the dog. 'This the door.' She thought hastily. She set the case down trying to open the door. "Come open up!"

Buttercup ran down the hall looking for the young ten year old girl. She looked at the see through windows and gasped when she saw Mojo. She ran faster only to hear him chuckle darkly. 'No, keep him away from me.' Mojo stopped pressing a button, opening all the doors, and the floors retracting. Buttercup felt the floor disappearing. "SHIT!"

Butch saw the door open with Jackie falling on the floor. He kicked the dog in the face making it yelp. He took a step towards Jackie only to have the tiles disappear. The to fell down into the abyss.

The lights turned on and the three were together and the case was on a table. Butch looked up only to see a razor blade about to stab him. He rolled out of the way just in time. He shot at the weakest leg making it topple over. Mojo was watching from a balcony smirking. Buttercup helped Jackie up but only to see crows looking down at the three. "Butch..."

"Buttercup..." The three huddle up to each other. "We fight together and die together right." She nodded. "So what's the plan?"

"Find your dad, shoot him in the face, get back to out family." They heard chuckling and saw Mojo. "Found him."

He clapped almost in a sarcastic matter, "Nicely done you lovebirds. What about Jackie and the cure?"

Butch spoke up, "We're taking both of them with us." Mojo was about laugh until they heard a rumble and saw the crow fall down the black pit. The Professor crawled out and landed in front of Mojo. Mojo eyes slit, he growled slicing the tongue off.

"DAD!"

Mojo laughed as the Professor screech in pain, "Dad, DAD! He is a freak, he isn't even alive. Get over it Buttercup." He felt the mutated Professor tail grab him and throw him off the ledge. He reverted back only to land on the floor. Buttercup ran to him looking at him.

"Buttercup you look so beautiful." He smiled. Buttercup felt tears reach her eyes. "Shush, no need to cry my little girl." Butch looked around their area and saw tentacle come up and slam down on the platform causing it to tip over, Butch grabbed Buttercup and Jackie hanging onto the a a pole. Jackie was holding onto the case. Buttercup saw her father fall into a mouth of the now mutated Mojo. Mojo growled loudly then roaring loudly. Buttercu gritted her teeth angrily.

_Next is how the virus happen_

_I hope you like this chapter_

_Almost over and please don't hate me for making The Professor die_

_See ya X3_


	20. Chapter 20

_I figure hey how about I shorten the virus break out_

_I know summer time is suppose to be my vacation_

_but... I am doing summer school because 1 I want to and 2 it will help me in school_

_Anyway enough said the three part or maybe two part will begin_

_Enjoy_

_PS: Some of this maybe short and sweet_

* * *

><p><em>9 years ago, October 24 The beginning of the virus<em>

_Buttercup was looking out the window in her and her sisters room. 'Bored... bored... bored!' She thought sighing sadly. She looked at Blossom who was brushing her hair while studying for her test that is tomorrow. "Blossom, how can you multitask so well."_

_Blossom scoffed rolling her eyes, "Buttercup I can tell when your being sarcastic." Buttercup smirked at her._

_She mocked her sister, "Buttercup I can tell when your being sarcastic." The scoffing to make her eldest sister by thirty seconds anger. The raven haired girl laid on the bed groaning in complete boredom, "Where is Bubbles at sister dear?" She snicker happily seeing the anger grow more. Buttercup looked at the door to see their youngest sister come in smiling holding three lollipops. Buttercup grabbed the green licking happily. _

_Bubbles set Blossom's lollipop down. The young girl sat on the floor holding her stuff animal close to her eating hers. "Blossom you okay?" She asked clearly seeing the hot red around. _

_"Yeah, how's dad?"_

_Bubbles was about to answer until being cut off by Buttercup, "Our father is busy, okay. Besides he is fine." Blossom shot her a look as in saying `THEN YOU GO CHECK ON HIM!` The green eyed lady walked downstairs seeing their father trudging towards the door. He opened the door seeing Mojo smiling but looking tired as he did. _

_"Professor how is the..." He saw Buttercup looking at them, "My boys know when stay out of my business Miss U__tonium."_

_Mr. Utonium sighed, "Buttercup please go to your room and study I heard you and the girls have a big test." Buttercup reluctantly went upstairs. "Mojo, how is your progress with your part?"  
><em>

_Mojo smirked, "Excellent, the formula XP09J or immortality serum is show very good signs on the rats."_

_The Professor smiled in hearing this news, "Dying won't effect us anymore once prefect it and sell it." The two men went to the Professor lab to work more on the said serum._

_Buttercup came back into the room, "He is talking with Mr. Jojo, besides why worry? He will always okay." She flopped on the bed relaxing but feeling clothes being tossed at her. "Hey what the heck Blossom!" She shouted at her sister._

_"School, tomorrow." She said putting on her pink frilly dress. Bubbles put on her shirt and shorts. Buttercup slipped on her pants and tank top. _

_Bubbles looked at the ceiling hearing equipment and talking downstairs. She was afraid what was going on down there. She felt Buttercup moved and saw her eyes open. "Can you sleep?"_

_"No Bubbles... I can't... do you worry about dad sometimes? I mean like really worried about him?" She had concerned in her voice. Bubbles smiled her no worry smile at Buttercup. Butter chuckled rolling her eyes and falling asleep._

_October 10_

_Buttercup and her sisters were walking to school only to run into the brothers or as some kids had started to call a color rivalry or triplets rivalry. Butch looked at Buttercup once and down. Brick sighed but did a formal greeting with Blossom, "Hey, Blossom... have you seen our father? He didn't come home last night and Boomer is worried." They looked to see if Boomer had a sad face but only to see him walking with Bubbles. Blossom giggled at the scene._

_Butch just sighed angrily, "Have you seen our dad or not!"_

_"Yeah..." Buttercup started in a worried voice, "Up your ass! But don't worry, he is fine unless he got drunk and fell into a ditch." Buttercup walked passed Butch only giving him a look that almost said ditch school I'll tell you. He just took note of it and walked to school listening to Brick talking Blossom or arguing with her._

_The two teens ditch their periods to talk, "Butch I saw your dad at my house. He had a big grin on his face but he looked ultimately tired. Then he said **_My boys know when stay out of my business Miss U_**_**tonium**." She did a frustrated sigh. Butch sat next to her enjoying the fall and looking at all the animals.__

__"D-Did your dad ask anything about immortality?" Buttercup shook her head no to the response. "Well he asked me and brothers if we would want to live forever. I said no... I have strong beliefs actually you fight to live and live to die." Buttercup smiled softly at that response.__

__"You almost sounded like my father." She blushed but frowned, "I'm worried about my dad... he been buying dogs and birds... but I never see them around the house." Butch shrugged looking at the blue sky.__

__Mojo had a puppy with him entering his home on going down into his lab. He lied about the progress of the rats. The rats weren't doing well but one. The rest died and the one alive at them all. He smiled petting the puppy. He took the needle and inject the pup with it. The puppy yelped but growled hungrily. Mojo smiled at this new reaction. He jotted down some notes only to hear a phone ringing, "Hello Mr. Professor Jojo how can I cure you?" He heard his son had ditch school, 'Butch and Buttercup probably.' He smirked at the thought.__

__October 13__

__Buttercup heard dogs yelping as if pain in her dad's lab, 'What the hell?' She was grounded and was forced to stay in the house while her sisters were out on the overnight field trip. She walked up to the door that was leading down into her father's lab. Buttercup was about to turn the knob only to feel her dad grip on her wrist. She gasped, "Sorry... I heard dogs."__

__Professor just smiled, "Their fine. Now go and watch some tv or play one of your zombie games." She shrugged going to her room. He sighed going into his lab looking at the birds die. He checked half them off the list. The dogs though were still alive and now aggressive. He and Mojo agreed to sell these dogs to people who needed guard dogs. 'Their stable and can be friendly if not provoked.' He looked a dog that was passed out cold. 'Another one.' He took it out the cage and tossed it into a roaring fire.__

__He looked at his hands to see blood and fur. 'What the?' He looked at the scanner of the serum, something was happening with the serum's ___molecular structure. It was forming into something different and it was turning from a purplish color to a yellow-reddish color. He gasped hearing a bit squawk once but then passed out. He pulled the feather out seeing looking old and the color faded. He heard the a crow 'caw'. "What?" He went to the bird and saw it was alive and it looked healthy._

_Mojo was feeding the puppy food as it was scarfing down raw bloody meat. He heard the phone ring and he answered, "Professor."_

_"The serum..." He lied about the serum deforming, "the crow have a positive effect to the serum." He looked at the bird eye changing color from a dark brown to a bright pink and dark red color._

_"I guess it ready for selling?" Mojo asked._

_Professor sighed, "Yes it ready to sell."_

_Buttercup looked at the ceiling thinking about what Butch said, 'Immortality... It can't be done and can't be possible.'_

_Yes strong beliefs here_

_I finished this before I had to go to bed X3_

_Part two will come up next_

_Yes Professor kept the secret that serum changed_

_WAIT =D_


	21. Chapter 21

_Here is part t_wo

_Then next will be part three_

_Big and finally fight with family reunion _

_Next an epilogue _

_Last is a bios reading and ALL DONE X3_

_SO enjoy! Oh yes after my Billy and Mandy Fanfic_

_DADADA! I am doing a adventure time fanfic once more! It is a offical XD_

* * *

><p><em>Professor looked at Princess's father. "Hello Professor. I would like to buy your immortality serum." Mojo smirked looking at the cash in the suitcase.<em>

_"Um... I am sorry, but it only works on birds and dogs." Princess's father chuckled handing him the money. Professor looked his partner who was talking to a old woman and her grey hound. "Okay..."_

_Princess's Dad smiled taking two shot full of serum, "One is all that is needed?" Professor nodded as Mojo over heard the sell going on. "AH, Mr. Jojo hows your son Brick doing?" He asked shaking Mojo's hand. _

_Mojo chuckled, "Fine, and your daughter?"_

_He sighed at the question, "Fine." He smiled boldly, "So can this stuff work on humans?"_

_Mojo ears clicked and tingled. He and the Professor have always tried to do the test on humans but the jail itself wouldn't allow it and said they must have volunteers to do their experiments. "Well do you have someone who would like to live forever?" Mr. Moneybanks(I THINK THAT IS HIS LAST NAME) pointed to himself. "What about your daughter?"_

_"Pfft, of course she would, wouldn't want to live forever?"_

_The smiling man smiled softly, "Some of us all want to live and we don't want to die." He looked at Professor who was just listening intently. "Excuse me and my partner. He grabbed the man arm dragging him to the side._

_"Mojo we can't do the serum on humans cause we have no idea what might cause to their bodies."_

_Mojo sighed, "I know you want to live forever Professor, I do too. We all do have those dreams. Let make them a reality! He, Mr. Moneybucks is offering his daughter to us!" He grinned in glee, "The prefect opportunity."_

_Professor looked away heading off to run some experiments and conduct some test. 'I have monitor each human then and make something that can reverse this mess if need to." He walked back to his home._

_Blossom was arguing with Princess in the halls as Buttercup and Bubbles were watching. Buttercup sighed bored out of her freaking mind, "Bubbles why did all the rich go to the city hall?"_

_Brick came up the ladies and spoke, "Because my dad and your dad are selling this serum thing or something. Butch rolled his eyes bored out of his mind as well. Blossom gave Brick a look of wonderment. He blushed and grumbled some swear words._

_"YOU TALK WORST THAN A SAILOR!" Buttercup and Bubbles stood up sighing new this was going to become a battle of dominance and witty-ness. Blossom cross her arms and looked at Brick sternly who mimicked her like a mime in the park. He gave her a egg-on face trying to peeve her off a bit more. "I'm wait-" She was cut off by Princess._

_The spoil brat walked to the male with red eyes, "So you wanna go on a date or something later?" Brick shook his head to her offer. He almost had an awkward look on his face. She growled angrily, "HOW CAN YOU REJECT ME FIVE FUCKING TIME ALREADY! YOU ASSHOLE!" She looked at him trying to see if he even had caring bone in his body. "Don't tell you like the bimbo in pink!"_

_"BIMBO!" Bubbles held back her sister while Buttercup looked to see that Mitch was coming . She groaned sadly walking off quickly leaving her sisters to calm down. _

_Buttercup sighed almost sadly walking around town seeing every newspaper about her father and Mr. Jojo in it. She noticed that her dad have been tired lately and early agitated. She heard running sound of feet only to look back and see it was Butch, "Oh hey." He just looked at her giving her paper back. "You okay?"_

_"Yeah, I just needed to get out of there even if school was a period of away of ending." he grinned happily._

_She chuckled, "While if anything today was early release for our fathers discoveries." She saw a worried look on he face. She stopped walking to almost trying to examine what was wrong with him. His eyes showed great fear and his gestures were tension, frighten, anxious... and bashful. "Why are you blushing?"_

_"WHAT! Me? No never ever. I was thinking about something."_

_"Hm, your thinking about your dad aren't you?" He nodded, "Butch there not up to no good trust me. My dad and even your dad are good people." He shrugged by her response. Buttercup just kept walking along the side walk thinking about the thing Butch dad told him and his brothers. "Do... you think they are working on a serum for immortality?"  
><em>

_The greened eyed fellow shrugged, "Probably I don't know." He turned to head where his house is. The walked their separate ways._

_October 18 creation of the cure and the sell of the virus_

_Mojo was in the lab with Professor seeing how the readings on Princess and Mitch was going. The girl was sold out actually instead of being volunteer for the professors' __experiments. Mitch though offered himself seeing how living forever will help him and his mother and also hearing it will give you super strength was more than enough said. But when they were given it through the shots it had good but horrible effects. _

_Mitch experienced a burning sensation in his stomach and chest. His whole body shook and his eyes dilated and changed color. His hair was fading as it color went to a grey-brownish color. His fingers nails grew and right arm was a tentacle. Princess on the other hand she lost her skin color to a ugly grey-greenish color her hair looked like a dead rose petal and everything melted away when they injected the serum in them._

_The Professor though did is own experimenting though a anti-serum in case this, their whole project get out of control. He did bio-engineering experiments on a girl named Jackie. He made were he can extract the serum out of her blood stream and get out of her DNA as well. He tested everything to the niddy griddy, though the serum may not work on the two teens. He sighed, 'This... has gone to far.' He looked at his dear friend and partner, "Mojo we have to pull the plug before this get out of hand!"  
><em>

_"WHAT! WHY!" Shouted the man who was about to inject himself with the said serum._

_Professor looked in shock at his actions, "You don't know that serum will do to you!" _

_"Professor," he stuck himself with the needle, "it works." He laughed almost insanely walking up to him. Professor backed into a needle filled with the serum that was being carted and shipped to the highest buyers, "Now you will live forever."_

_The Professor looked in shock and enrage. "No!" He cringed in pain, "You can't sell this stuff... THIS IS LETHAL!" He only heard laughter as he gave out._

_October 19 The signs of the Outbreak_

_Blossom was watching the news only to see the reporter being bit and shuddering. Buttercup was laughing at what was happening, "That was not funny sister!" The raven haired girl just rolled her eyes, "Besides the police are shooting the people who gone completely mad and the other ones in the hospital." Bubbles saw her father walking downstairs to his lab._

_"Is dad okay?" The blonde sweet girl asked._

_Buttercup shrugged, "Maybe not. This crazy though all of this."_

_Outside the three girls heard sirens and military copters. Blossom looked out and saw a man running only to be shot down dead."Disgusting." They heard a emergency report on the tv saying that they're school was cancelled to a illness running wild._

_Professor looked at the news crying at the horrible results but then realized he and Mojo are fine and same with the other two. He heard the door bell ring, "Coming coming."_

_Brick was at the door looking calm and not infected, "Hey, our dad said to stay here for a bit." The Professor nodded calling his kids down._

_Buttercup looked at Butch who was looking out the window seeing the "**people**" going mad. "Hey Buttercup doesn't zombie games start like this?"_

_"Uh yeah."_

_Blossom sighed at their conversation, "There are no such things as zombies."_

_Brick laughed, "You would know."_

_Well part two_

_Next part_

_then BIG FIGHT SCENE_

_Wait be __patient enjoy._

_X3_


	22. Chapter 22

_Last part and then the EPICNESS!_

_Yes this is going to be a end to this all_

_Then it is off to me Billy and Mandy story_

_To recap I OWN NOTHING! NA-DA So yeah _

_Enjoy the last part_

* * *

><p><em>October 20 12:45 The Zombie Wars Begins<em>

_Mojo was looking at the craziness that was happening. He saw the military coming towards his house busting down the door. He went into a secret passage that led to the townsville hotel. He left the a note saying:_

_**YOU'RE ALL SCREWED!**  
><em>

_The military men looked up to see a rats jump on them eating them alive. Blood spread through the house as screams can be heard from the outside. The people who had the dogs were bit and they turned then they were after their own family and friends. The crows escaped into the air targeting easy people. They pecked at the heads or clawed at the eyes until they reach the brain. Blossom was looking at all the chaos only to see Princess running then thus tripping. Buttercup looked at the tv seeing a emergency report:_

_**EVACUATE! EVACUATE!**  
><em>

_**THE CITY BEING OVER RUN BY MAN EATING PEOPLE. GET TO SAFETY OF SHELTER! TRY TO GET TO THE MILITARY BUSES IT WILL TAKE YOU TO THE BASE OUTSIDE OF THIS TOWN.**_

_Butch grabbed knives and anything that would protect them. "WE HAVE TO GO NOW!" Brick nodded grabbing a golf club. Buttercup went the closet and pulled a machete. _

_"BUTTERCUP!" Blossom looked at her in shock._

_The green eyed woman looked at her, "Shut up, I stole from the principal house. He is probably dead now." She smirked, "And you said there no such things as zombies." _

_The six teens ran out the house down the town cracking any infected people. Blossom looked and saw Princess hiding in a corner. She ran to her as she was grabbing clothes out of the store. Blossom back at her siblings who were stopping trying to wait for her. "Princess come on!"_

_Princess looked at her then tossed her a gun. "You might need it."_

_Blossom heard her sister shouting for killing a person or two._

_"Blossom hold do we have everything?" Princess looked at her holding to many clothes and shoes to count._

_"Princess forget about clothes and everything we have to get to the evacuation buses!" Blossom looked back to see her sibling running with the crowd._

_The two ladies ran down the streets in the rushing screaming crowd toward the buses. Blossom looked back at Princess who had a terrified look on her face. They hold each others wrist tightly not trying to let go. Blossom looked to see her sisters running with the guys that when Princess tripped. Princess had tears and saw the girl who promised to help her going for her sisters. She stood but felt her knees bleeding. She fell down once again, she saw Blossom look back and ran. Princess looked and saw zombies running for her and others. She crawled anywhere she won't get captured._

_Blossom realized she lost Princess managed to catch up to her siblings and the boys. Brick looked at her, "What happen to Princess?" Blossom just shook her head sighing. The five saw Buttercup turning a corner. They follow her wondering why she avoided the going to buses. They all entered a house or somewhat protective base. They all sat down low avoiding the infected people running pass the house after people and eating them._

_Bubbles looked at Buttercup, "Why didn't we go on the buses?" _

_Butch answered her question, "There are no buses."_

_"What?" Boomer was in shocked. Buttercup turned on the muted tv but there was subtitles, "See," She whispered. "the buses are overrun by the zombies and the military people are shooting whoever tried to get off the buses and on._

_The pink eyed woman looked at what now seem like the remaining people in the town. "Dad..." They all looked at each other realizing what might have happened to them._

_In a secret part of a lab Jackie fell out of a tube of water. She walked out the lab up the stairs out the door to witnessing death a destruction. A walker looked at her hissing in her face. She screamed in fear only to see it getting shot dead. She looked at the man who saved her. Mitch and Michael walked off to the home base in Townsville.  
><em>

_Mojo looked at the monitors of the people dying and turning. He looked at his old partner, Professor who was now chained up to a wall. He looked a Miss Bellum who was screaming pain from the serum. "The serum for immortality is now the zombie virus." He smirked seeing himself in the mirror how young he looks. He walked out leaving his now prisoner in chains. 'I am now the Zombie Lord of this new world.' He chuckled._

_Princess looked around for Blossom but saw she was nowhere to be seen, "She left me for dead." She cried softly only to see Mojo in a mask and white lab coat._

_"Come here child. I will help you." Princess followed Mojo to the lab._

_The six teens looked at each other as if saying the say same thing, 'we are in this together.' The looked out to see the military men still trying to fight off the infected._

_9 years later_

_Moaning and groaning could be heard in a empty, cold deserted town called Townsville. Fire could be seen smoking itself in the air. People roamed the streets, some just laid there letting flies land on them. Others though was eating dead bodies with blood falling down their faces. Bloody with rotting flesh. It rained more than usual in the town that **_use _**to be filled with humans. As the clouds were crying for the lost of people. Though some lived actually hiding, waiting for those men in the military to come and wipe out every damn creature in the town. This was not true, they are own their own here, by themselves as the military itself were zombies themselves._

_That how all of this started_

_I hope you like it_

_Sorry it wasn't as long as you might wanted_

_But I HAVE TO DAVE BRAIN POWER FOR THE NEXT CHAP!_

_Oh and I hope you like how took the beginning of the story and put in the past-future thing_

_I THANK YOU ALL FOR YOU NICE REVIEWS_

_Wait for the next chap and enjoy waiting for it_

_LAST EPIC BATTLE EVER then Bios then Epilogue_

_BYE X3_


	23. Chapter 23

_AW YEAH_

_I am sorry to say this though but only two more chapters left_

_This was a awesome story and my first zombie story ever_

_Tell me how thought of it at the very end_

_ENJOY_

* * *

><p>Buttercup looked at the slimy fellow as his arms like tentacles swayed around against the walls. Mojo's head came through chuckling ever so darkly, "What's wrong! IS THIS TO BIG FOR YA!" He laughed taking one arm slamming down on the platform making move violently. Jackie squealed but felt Butch pull her up. She felt him shove a pistol in her hand. Mojo growled seeing Jackie still alive. "DIE GIRL!"Jackie accidentally shot at his arm making roar loudly bring his arm like tentacle into his body.<p>

"BUTCH! SHOOT HIS TENTACLES! NOW!" Butch nodded shot at his tentacles once making him bring them all in except on which was chopped off by Buttercup's machete. "BASTARD!"

Mojo crawled against the wall up the ceiling. He shot every tentacle down on the platform trying to kill them all in one slam. They dodge nearly everyone. He growled angrily jumped off the ceiling only to land on the side then letting go. The ground shook under them. "Buttercup how many bullets do you have?"

"A few left in this shotgun and one ammo pack left." She saw a balcony close by. "Hey Butch when your sicko of a father come back up I am going to go somewhere will quick when make this platform shake. Keep him busy till I come back." He nodded seeing his father come back up looking straight at Jackie.

"DIE LITTLE GIRL!" Jackie dodged the fast moving tentacle. Butch aimed at his dad face the shot the bullet. "ARGH!" He slammed on the platform making it shake once again violently. Butch saw Buttercup make her leap of faith but smiled in relief she made it.

Jackie looked at Buttercup disappear in the darkness. "Jackie listen we have to survive till Buttercup returns. Okay. You understand." She nodded understanding dodging a incoming tentacle. They heard a caw and saw the crow fly up and go into the mouth of Mojo helping him mutate further.

"Butch! Did you know that Jackie is the key to this? The cure is in her blood and DNA, KILL HER!"

Butch grabbed Jackie dodging another swing of a tentacle, "Like in hell I will!" They hid under a machine like thing. Butch looked at Jackie who looking at him.

"Butch listen what Buttercup dad told me, if I bit people they have an hour till they turn into a full zombie or like Mojo and him." Butch had a crazy ass idea.

"Bite me."

"What?"

"BITE ME! You said I have an hour of being a hour an hour is all we need to kill this motherfucker." He gave her his still working watch. "Time me when you bite me." He heard his father screaming for them to come out. "You wanna live!" She cried angrily hating when people yelled at her. She bit his arm but then realizing that he wanted her to do that.

"Oh god I'm sorry!"

Butch walked out smirking tossing her his other gun, "No it is what I want. Time now!" He grabbed his dad tentacle running up the thing. Mojo looked at him only to feel him kicking him in the face. He dodge on tiny tentacles. "DAD GO TO HELL!" He looked to see Buttercup holding a sniper rifle. He smirked at her but only to be knocked off of his dad. Buttercup leaped across aiming at Mojo's head with it.

Mojo looked at Butch about to bite his head off only to feel him shove a grenade on his gaping mouth. He growled angrily trying to spit it out. He hopped off his father feeling the virus spreading faster in his veins. He groaned in pain only to feel the tentacle grab him and slam him down. The gather accidentally shot only to hit Butch's shoulder making him cry in pain.

"SHOOT HIM IN THE DAMN MOUTH!" He shouted taking out his bat cracking the tentacle making his dad roar louder. He fell on the platform shuddering. Jackie ran to him seeing he had a minuet left of being a human. Buttercup aimed behind the head of Mojo smirking. She shot it making Mojo laughed boldly.

"DIE-"

An explosion took place on the plane the sound of the explosion could be heard almost like hundred feet radius, but the said plane was in the air heading toward the location where Blossom, Bubbles, Boomer, and Brick heard it from the distance. They looked up seeing it land in a distance. Boomer grabbed a weapon and a German Shepherd in hand. Blossom felt a call from her sister, "Buttercup?"

"Hey Blossom walk toward the plane I have a surprise." Blossom felt tears reach her eyes as she ran towards her sister.

"BUTTERCUP!" The two women hugged tightly as the other came running behind laughing and smiling glad that their siblings are alive and well. "Oh my god I thought... no we thought we lost you." Buttercup sighed sadly. "What's wrong?"

The gather looked at the dog and the calm place then at the town that can be barely seen in the distance where they burned the body of Mojo and his creations. "Brick, Boomer... your dad and our father cause the virus to happen." They gasped but sighed seeing that they most likely had to kill them.

"Did you see dad one last time?" Bubbles asked. Buttercup grinned happily.

"Oh hey meet Jackie and the cure." Buttercup looked at Jackie who was a bit shy. "Blossom you have work to do. This girl is the cure to this." Blossom nodded. "Also we have to go back into town to get the runners and walkers. The others they are to far gone."

Butch interrupted, "Hey if we are done talking about zombies, death, and cures. Can I get something to eat!" They laughed bringing them inside to get comfortable in the new said base. Butch looked at Jackie who was riding on the dog who lightly trotted in front of the people. He then set his gaze on the woman who shot with a sniper rifle in the shoulder. He whispered to her, "You owe me a date later." She laughed kissing his cheek making him blush.

"I know." She gave him a death glare though. "Idiot."

He gave her a anger look, "Why did you call me a idiot?" She scoffed making look at her like she was crazy.

"Telling Jackie to bite you. Your crazy! You could of die!" He chuckled making her look at him.

He hugged around her waist ignoring the pain in his shoulder. "You care about me." She shrugged ignoring him but smiling happily helping to he house.

_YEAH!_

_No one died... that's a lie ^-^'_

_A lot of people died in this story_

_Anyway I hope you like it_

_Bios then epilogue'_

_Bye XD Oh the epilogue will be hell of short_

_PEACE! I CARE FOR YOU ALL!_


	24. Chapter 24

_Well chapter 24_

_The Bios once more YAY!_

_New Zombies and new people to add or to edit_

* * *

><p><em>Crow- Zombies<em>

_The virus that run through the dead  
>skin of the zombies the crows ate<br>and contracted the virus. They mutated  
>over time. They do fly in packs<br>or hordes as they have a leader._

_Attacks- Dive, peck, claw,swarm(when controlled)  
>Life- 50(Each Crow)<br>__weakness- fire, bats, a machete_

_The leader Crow- Zombie_

_The leader Crows are the head of the pack  
><em>_ or hordes as they are overly mutated  
>it is unknown if they are wild or the Zombie<br>Lord. They are very smart and can  
>be very aggressive. It is now<br>one of the most fearsome  
>of the zombies so far as the dogs are<br>scared of it._

_HP- 550  
><em>_Attacks- Screech, Claw, peck, dive  
>tail whip, control screech(it Control<br>the weaker crows)  
>Mutations- two or three<br>weakness- Bombs_

_Deceased_

_Zombie dogs-_

_Brute force, Savage and well can kill if the  
>person who is facing them are not clearly<br>paying attention to them. They will come with the  
>hordes. The are a not hard to kill with a bat or machete.<br>Guns though has the greatest affect on them  
>though.<em>

_Life points- 150  
>Overly mutated stages- 4<br>Attacks- So far charge, bite, scratch_

_Alpha Zombie dogs-_

_The Alpha zombie dogs are the last stage  
>of their mutations. As of now though they<br>are more aggressive more stronger  
>and harder to kill. It may can defeat the<br>the Leader crow. So far unknown._

_Life points- 1050  
>In final stage<br>Attacks- Tail whip, bite, scratch, charge  
>grab and slam<em>

_Deceased_

_Mitch- Zombie/Human-deceased_

_Mitch he used to be a volunteer  
>for the military but somehow ended<br>up in the military for real when the  
>outbreak happened. He was somewhat<br>seem to be the only survivor of the  
>military besides Michael who is now<br>deceased. He is kinda of a prev and  
>a pedophile as he has a tendency<br>of flirting in a calm way towards Jackie.  
>He got turned into a zombie by his mother<br>who was a spitfire. He is working for the Zombie  
>Lord. He is now dead as of now.<em>

_HP- 245  
><em>_Attacks- (Using his tentacles)Slamming, throwing,(shark/fish  
>form) Dive, tentacles grabbing and pulling in<br>Ramming  
>transformations- Three<br>deceased_

_Jackie- Zombie/human_

_Jackie is a smart but easily frighten,shy  
>nervous girl. She can seem whenever she is upset or<br>scared even pissed off bad things seem to happen.  
>Michael was more of a father too her than anyone<br>else but Butch is getting there. She is very resourceful  
>in situations like being kidnapped. How she was bit is<br>so far unknown the reason she is wanted is also  
>very little unknown. Out of everything she is very<br>independent of herself. She is known to be  
>targeted for some strange reason.<em>

_HP- 165  
>Weapons- Knife, Hair Spray and lighter<br>Family- Michael(Adoptive Father deceased)  
>Butch and Buttercup are her adoptive parents =D<em>

_Buttercup- Age 24- Siblings Bubbles, Buttercup_

_A short tempered, clowning tomboy. She hardly ever  
>get serious in a life until the Zombie Apocalypse happen<br>and she went full on serious... well kinda. She looked  
>out for her family well remaining family and the JoJo's<br>brothers. She is known to use to date Mitch in High  
>School until he cheated on and had his ass Kicked<br>by Butch. She may have a crush on Butch as her  
><em>_feelings for him seem grow through this story.  
>She does have a soft side to her because she cares for<br>Jackie so much. She and Butch are now dating_

_ Health so far 230 HP_

_Items- Shotgun Machete Sniper Rifle_

_Butch- Age 24- Siblings Brick, Boomer_

_He have similarities like Buttercup but he have a  
><em>_a problem in keeping he feelings for the woman he is  
>in love with hidden. He most likely watch out for his<br>brothers and well Buttercup as she is the only he got  
>outside with in the Zombie War. He does have an<br>awkward fear of rats, and well dying. He had captured Buttercup  
><em>_by being himself in a sense. He he now like a Father figure for  
>Jackie. He found his father is alive, he was bit Jackie who gave him the<br>vaccine/cure in time ._

_Health so far 236 HP_

_Items- Bat(metal) Pistols_

_Blossom- Age 24- Siblings Buttercup, Bubbles_

_She is the leader of the group. She looked for what is best  
>for everyone even if that means sacrificing her siblings to save the others. She<br>and Brick may and may not be dating as  
>it would break her rules. So far no flaws except she can be a<br>total bitch at times. She does happen to like like  
>Brick and is now dating him. (YEAH FOR FLUFF!)<em>

_Bubbles-__ Age 24__- Siblings Blossom, Buttercup_

_Bubbles- she is a very bubbly girl but very sensitive at  
>times. She and Boomer are dating as is shown in the few<br>chaps. She does make all the maps once she heads out with  
><em>_Butch to mark certain areas that can lead back to their hideout.  
>She is very emotional cares and worries a lot by her sister buttercup.<em>

_Brick- _Age 24__- Siblings Butch and Boomer__

_The second in command. Most likely to be wanting to  
>screw Blossom. He does get sarcastic at times. He loves<br>his brothers to death. He was almost molested by Princess  
>and he and Blossom are so far as known are dating.<em>

_Boomer- Age 24- Siblings Brick, Butch_

_Almost like Bubbles in a way but more or less  
>Anyway he is currently in a sexual relationship with<br>Bubbles. He is not as emotional but though  
>very sensitive.<em>

_Mojo- 45 - Butch, Boomer, Brick_

_The Zombie Lord is known to our Main  
>characters. The one who knows him is the Mayor but he died.<br>He is the one who caused this mess or not. He  
>caused the virus. So far he have many strange Pets. Is the one<br>who caused this and experimented on the people of the world  
>mostly in townsville. He wants Buttercup and Jackie a for a<br>"experiment". He is the one who caused this to happen  
>with the help of professor.<em>

_Deceased_

_The Professor- 44 - Buttercup, Bubbles, Blossom_

_He is the Zombie Lord/Mojo prisoner and use to be partner  
>pf him. He is infected by the virus that took<br>over the world. He still have a soul and feel  
>extremely guilty over doing this. He also seem very protective<br>of Buttercup. He tried to save his daughter life only to be eaten  
>by Mojo.<em>

_Deceased_

_Princess- Zombie_

_She was sold by her bankrupt father to help with  
>the man and Zombie Lord test with finding immortality<br>for the world. She is now a zombie herself after being injected with so  
>much of the serum. She does have a beef a to pick<br>with blossom for leaving her to die and most likely want to rape  
>Brick. She is a snake like zombie woman.<em>

_Life Points- 900  
>Stages- 2 so far<br>attacks- speed, choke out so far_

_Deceased_

_YEAH! I am done with the bios_

_The power of the copy and paste X3_

_I am such a cheap-stake yet again!_

_What I am too lazy..._

_Oh and I am sorry for the bit of a crappy ending_

_^^' PEACE_


	25. Chapter 25:Epilogue

_Epilogue_

_I mind this will be short_

* * *

><p>Six years later...<p>

Buttercup was looking out her sunny garden and her two kids playing and her teenage daughter reading a book. 'Gabby, and Terrance." She felt her husband wrap around her waist. "Butch?"

"Hello lover." He smirked licking her neck making her shudder. "We don't want to miss the grand opening of the entrance to the town. He looked at Jackie who looked at them grinning. "We raised her very well." Buttercup nodded in agreement.

After the reunion with their siblings. They created enough vaccine for all the infected people. From there on they started rebuilding and created a village then went into town to exterminate the last of the infected then burning them. The dogs were now trained to sense out infected kill them on command. Then they all commence in the rebuild of the town which was called "Rebirth". They elected a mayor, and started a school. Blossom was the head of the institution of science. They made a military which Butch was the head leader of seeing he survived longest in the town. Bubbles and Buttercup helped recreate the rail system and rebuild the schools. Boomer with the help of others create a broadcast system to the world saying there is shelter life and food.

After that rest of the world got on the move of rebuilding creating they followed somewhat of the plans in Townsville. Butch walked her to the door holding her hand. "Man, remembering the war..." He was cut off by Buttercup with her confused look.

"War?" He laughed seeing how she didn't get it.

He spun her then kissed with love, "We fought a war against undead bastards." He nuzzled her neck happily, "And survived." She laughed understanding.

"We fought in a zombie war!" She socked his shoulder making wince. "God that is amazing." Their kids walked in seeing their parents holding each other. Jackie giggles covering their eyes.

"Hello mother and father. When are we going to grand opening of the town?"

"SHIT!" Butch opened the door shoving his family out the door and making them run to the grand opening.

Brick looked at the sun then the time, 'Damn it... where is Butch?' He looked up to see his brother climbing up the stair with his family. "Where the hell were you?"

"Shut up."

Brick laughed looking as his and Blossom kid. Daisy smiled hugging Terrance shoved her off of him. Gabby was looking Bobby who was with bright blue eyes and really blonde hair. She giggled at him seeing his fly was undone. Blossom smiled. "WE DECLARE TOWNSVILLE BACK OPEN!"

The crowd of hundred thousand rush in ready to continue the life cycle once more. Life to death living to die one day.

The use to be scouter was looking at the setting sun on his porch smiling. Buttercup the old gather was holding a picture of her and his dad. "Here." Butch looked at it then sighed taking out a gun and match. "You still have your gun?" She rolled her eyes annoyingly.

He laughed, "Yeah like how you have that machete. Anyway..." He put on the said picture on the ground and shot it. "he is in hell I know that for sure." He lit the match burning it. The picture faded and turned into ashes. "Immortality is just something we aren't suppose to have. Buttercup nodded taking his hand and bringing him into eat dinner.

_THE END! _

_I may I mind you this was a seven month work in progress_

_I HOPE YOU LIKE IT_

_Nice Reviews or advice unless it's my grammar then I'm sorry I got a lot of those_

_Grammar and I aren't good friends_

_Everything I write is for you guys alone_

_TO entertain and make you glad you read it XD_

_PS I hope the ending wasn't too crappy ^^'_


End file.
